Dans l'attente d'un heureux événement
by Miss Voldemorette
Summary: Snape? en pleur? et devant toute une classe? impossible... et pourtant... petite fic completement loufoque...attention homophobe s'abstenir...
1. un cours de potion pas comme les autres

**Dans l'attente d'un heureux évènement.** De Kero.c  
  
_Chapitre1_: **_Un cours de Potion pas comme les autres…_**  
  
Un cours de potion tout à fait comme les autres, avec un professeur de potion tout aussi exécrable qu'à son habitude, ainsi commença une très agréable journée pour les valeureux Griffondors et les affreux Serpentards qui entraient dans leur 7ième et dernière année d'étude à la célèbre et talentueuse école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.  
  
Snape, professeur adoré de tous ces élèves, avait choisi, pour encourager vivement ceux-ci, l'une des potions les plus difficile du programme: le veritaserum.  
  
- 1 litre d'eau du lac à laisser frémir pendant 10 minutes, 32 secondes et 15 dixièmes.  
- 1 queue de rat que vous aurez au préalable dénudé de sa peau et de tout poil puis coupée en petit morceau de 1cm chacun.  
- 2 écailles d'un scrout à pétard (à prélever pendant la période de fécondation).  
Remuez 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis 2 fois dans l'autre.  
- ajoutez une plume de phénix.  
- 1 appendice de crapaud.  
- 2 pétales ¾ d'edelweiss.  
…  
  
L'apparition des instructions sur le grand tableau noir rendit le peu d'air encore respirable, nauséeux.  
  
L'écoeurement des élèves était fort palpable ce qui fit naître un sourire quelque peu sadique sur le visage de leur cher professeur.  
  
En ce merveilleux premier lundi de l'année, les trois meilleurs amis étaient heureux de se retrouver après deux long mois de séparation.  
  
En effet, même après la disparition de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom (Voldemort pour faire plus court…), Dumbledore avait empêché, cette année encore, la famille Weasley de recueillir Harry pour les vacances.  
  
Le Directeur avait voulu garder un œil sur celui-ci et l'empêcher de subir les attaques incessantes de la Gazette du Sorcier pour d'innombrables interviews sur "Comment avez-vous fait, Mr Potter, pour vaincre le Mage Noir?" "Quels ont été ces dernières paroles avant de mourir?"…  
Dumbledore voulait que Harry puisse se rétablir au calme sans être assailli par une horde de groupie hystériques voulant à tout prix un autographe.  
  
Mais bon, revenons à nos chaudrons. Neville, fidèle à lui-même, venait d'ajouter une demi-douzaine de plume de phénix à la place… d'une seule…  
  
La réaction qui se produisit ne se fit pas attendre, la classe subit un tremblement de terre, d'un degré 5.2 sur l'échelle de Richter, qui fit vibrer tout le château jusqu'à la Tour Nord où une petite voix annonça avec fierté à ces élèves: "je vous avais prévenus, l'apocalypse est arrivée!! Mon troisième œil ne me trompe jamais."  
  
Rogue apparut écarlate de fureur devant ce qui restait du chaudron de ce pauvre Neville.  
  
Un silence pesant s'abattit subitement sur la classe et tous attendaient anxieusement la confrontation.  
  
Anxieusement? Pas tous en fait, une bonne partie de la classe regardait leur professeur un sourire perfide aux lèvres attendant avec délice la nouvelle explosion qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver…  
  
-"Londubat" rugit Snape devenant de plus en plus rouge, "n'avez-vous donc jamais appris à lire, ou bien avez-vous certains petits problèmes d'auditions qui empêche votre minable cervelle de suivre les instructions que vous donne si gracieusement Mademoiselle Granger? 50 points en moins vous ferons peut être réfléchir sur comment réussir une potion pour la prochaine fois!"   
  
Des rires fusèrent du coin des Serpentards alors que des exclamations de mécontentement s'élevaient du rang des Griffondors.   
  
-"Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un incapable, que dis-je, vous n'êtes tout simplement qu'un Griffondor!"  
  
Ces paroles furent accueillies par un regard empli de haine provenant d'une bonne partie de l'assistance Griffondoresque. Snape, désespéré de pouvoir un jour obtenir un semblant de potion potable de la part de Neville retourna à son bureau.  
  
"Vous êtes vraiment des…" Le ton cinglant qui sortit de sa bouche s'ensuivit d'un brusque changement d'attitude de la part de leur professeur, qui s'effondra en pleure devant sa classe médusée. "Mais-qui-est-ce-qui-ma-fichue-une-classe-pareil" Gémit-il entre deux crises de larme.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis la création de Poudlard, les deux maisons depuis toujours ennemis, étaient sans réaction, sonnées, devant cet évènement si inattendu : Snape chialant devant tout ces élèves.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, alors est ce que la suite vous intéresse????

Kero


	2. un horrible cauchemar

**Dans l'attente d'un heureux événement.**

****

****

D'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le tps de lire ma fic et encore plus aux revieweurs...  
  
ELYHYNE Alors pour ton information je suis déjà à mon 12e chapitre mais l'histoire n'ai pas encore finie... je ne sais pas exactement combien il y en aura mais je dirais un petite dizaine en plus. Il y aura bien un slash dans cette fic mais je ne peux pas dire entre qui et qui sinon ou serait tout le suspens ?! Mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !! Voila j'espère que j'ai répondue à toutes les questions de ton interrogatoire qui je l'avoue était bien mené...lol bisous  
  
VIVI Désolée tu ne vas pas bcp apprécier mes 4 premiers chapitres alors... Et oui Snape n'est pas au plus haut de sa forme...mais je te promet que ça va s'ameliorer.  
  
WHITE WOLF Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait bcp rire et pour répondre à ta question la raison chimique qui fait pleurer mister glaçon se trouve dans le chapitre qui suit... alors bonne lecture !!  
  
STEPH Et oui il y aura bien un slash dans cette fic mais je ne te dirais pas entre qui et qui... a tio de le deviner !!  
  
Bon voila je laisse place à l'histoire...

**Chapitre 2** : Un horrible cauchemar...

IMPOSSIBLE ! C'est un cauchemar! Que m'est il arrivé? Je vais me réveillez, ce n'est pas possible... Je n'ai pas pu m'effondrer en pleure devant toute la classe ?  
  
Naaaaaaan, Maman, ai pitié de moi! Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve...!!  
  
On m'a drogué, je suis sûr qu'on m'a drogué... Il ne peut en être autrement!  
  
MOI, Severus Snape, professeur et ancien élève de la très honorable école de sorcellerie Poudlard, et qui plus est un Serpentard, chialant comme un bébé devant toute une classe ?  
  
Impossible ! Tout simplement IMPOSSIBLE ! !  
  
Je n'ai pas pu... Ce n'est pas moi ! Et voilà, je me remets à pleurer...  
  
Seigneur, oh seigneur aidez moi ! Seigneur ?  
  
...  
  
Le mage noir... ??  
  
Qu'a t'il prononcé déjà avant que Potter ne le tue ? Une parole...en me regardant...juste avant de s'effondrer. M'aurait-il jeté une malédiction ?  
  
Ha le traite, le sale traite !! Pourquoi m'a t'il fait ça ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Snif ... oh non!  
  
Pas encore ! Pourquoi est-ce que mes yeux pleurent-ils tout seul ?? Mais arrêtez, stop, j'en ai marre !  
  
Stop, j'ai dit STOP !  
  
Réfléchi, Severus calme toi, respire à fond, zen...  
  
Explication, trouvons une explication logique, rationnelle, et surtout réaliste.  
  
Un de mes élèves aurait-il eu le culot de me faire une petite blague ? Ah le p'tit morveux... il va voir!! Quand je lui aurais mis la main dessus il s'en souviendra de sa p'tite blague... Oh que oui!! Je lui...  
  
Severus ! Soit réaliste! C'est impossible, ils ont bien trop peur de toi pour oser te faire un coup pareil... et puis tout ceci est bien trop compliqué pour leurs petites cervelles...  
  
Mais qui alors ? Dumbledore ? Ce vieux fou, sénile, lui qui me rabâche toujours qu'il faut "être gentil" avec les élèves, qu'il faut essayer de les comprendre, qu'il ne faut pas les brusquer...  
  
Non, non, Severus reprend tes esprits ! Il ne PEUT pas faire ça ! Il n'a pas le DROIT de faire ça !  
  
Toc Toc Toc  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
  
"Bonjour Severus!" annonça joyeusement Dumbledore en entrant dans mes appartements "Comment allez-vous?".  
  
Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit!! C'est lui qui m'a rendu comme ça... mais comme l'effet n'a pas été celui attendu, il joue le pauvre vieux compatissant qui vient aux nouvelles!!  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon ami? Quelque chose vous tracasse? Severus, vous sentez vous bien? Si vous avez besoin de repos, je peux vous faire remplacer jusqu'à la fin de la semaine..."  
  
Ca y est j'ai compris ! Il veut ma mettre au placard !! Mais, non, MONSIEUR, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je ne partirai pas sans me battre...  
  
"Je sais que les premiers mois sont difficile, physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement, il faut accepter ce petit changement qui arrive, s'y préparer..."  
  
Qu'est-ce qui dit ??  
  
"Mais vous verrez dans quelques mois vous vous porterez comme un charme... Et vous serrez le plus heureux des hommes ! "  
  
Mais...a qui qu'il parle ?  
  
"C'est un événement tellement inattendu, vraiment, Severus toutes mes félicitations!!"  
  
Je regardais ce vieux fou débiter son baratin sans comprendre une seule de ces paroles avec un étonnement difficile à cacher...  
  
Dumbledore dû percevoir mon trouble.  
  
"Oh par la Sainte Barbe de Merlin, vous n'êtes pas au courant! Je...Severus je suis désolé, je dois vous laisser, ce n'est pas a moi de vous l'apprendre, je... encore une fois excusez-moi!"  
  
Ce vieux lâche partit aussitôt de mes appartements me laissant dans la plus totale des incompréhensions.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?  
  
Suis-je en train de devenir fou sans même m'en rendre compte ?  
  
Non ! Dumbledore ne m'aurait pas félicité de la sorte si j'avais perdu la tête!! Enfin j'espère...C'est vrai qu'avec lui il faut s'attendre à tout ! Mais là quand même...  
  
Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qui est si difficile à accepter? Dumbledore sait très bien que je suis très ouvert d'esprit... J'arrive facilement à accepter les choses, vraiment je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'a dit cela ...!  
  
Et puis tout va très bien physiquement ... et psychologiquement aussi d'ailleurs !!  
  
Oui bon, une petite crise de larme de temps en temps ça fait du bien à tout le monde. Bon, OK, s'effondrer sur son bureau n'est peut être pas considéré comme une PETITE crise de larme, mais ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois!!  
  
Sinon tout va très bien chez moi ! Mis à part cette incessante envie de manger tout ce qui me passe sous la main...  
  
C'est peut être pour cela que j'ai déjà pris trois kilo depuis la fin des vacances. Trois kilos ? Aie aie aie, il va falloir que je fasse attention où je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir entrer dans mes petites robes super sexy, qui cela dit en passant me vont vraiment très bien...Surtout quand je laisse quelques mèches libres, comme ça... oh oui vraiment...  
  
Severus ! Concentre toi ! Bon de quoi parlait le vieux déjà, d'un événement inattendu ? Et que je serais le plus heureux des hommes ?  
  
Mais de quoi veut-il parler? Raaaahhhhh, il m'énerve quand il parle à demi- mot celui-là!!  
  
Je suis déjà un homme très heureux... MEME si je pleure de temps en temps, ce qui arrive à tout le monde...  
  
Severus, mon grand réfléchi toute chose a une explication logique...  
  
OH non! Ce n'est pas CA, ça ne peut pas être CA! Non...je ne veux pas que soit CA!! Ce n'est pas...possible... ?  
  
Résumons:  
  
1. J'ai faim à tout bout de champ, soit mais ça ne prouve rien... 2. J'ai pris 3 kilos, bon et alors? Ce n'est que trois kilos après tout! 3. Je me suis mis à pleurer en plein milieu d'un cours, ce n'est toujours pas une preuve irréfutable... 4. Et Dumbledore alors!! "Les premiers mois sont difficiles"; "petits changements qui arrivent"; "vous serrez le plus heureux des hommes" ; "événement inétendu" ; "toutes mes félicitations" ; "ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'apprendre..."...  
  
Oh mon dieu...oh mon dieu... mais que vais-je faire? Ce n'est pas possible? Je ne peux pas être ENCEINT?  
  
Seigneur ce n'est pas possible ? Hein dit, ce n'est pas possible ?  
  
Et puis si c'était vrai Dumbledore ne m'aurait pas félicité. Aha !!  
  
A moins... à moins qu'il ne connaisse pas encore le nom du ... PERE...? Le père, mais qui de nous deux sera le père? Lui ou moi ?  
  
Techniquement parlant, je suis un homme et un homme on l'appelle PAPA... mais là c'est moi qui porte le bébé, en moi, dans MON ventre... Il ne va quand même pas m'appeler MAMAN?  
  
Mais de quoi je parle, moi ? Il n'en est pas question et puis il n'est même pas fait encore ce gosse !! Heu, si il l'est, c'est d'ailleurs ça le problème...  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
  
Grosses larmes sur mes deux joues... ça faisait longtemps tient...  
  
Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?  
  
Quand Dumbledore va connaître l'entière vérité et surtout le nom du père, je ne vendrai pas cher de ma peau...  
  
Il me fera très certainement comprendre qu'enseigner et pouponner ne font pas bon ménage...  
  
Ce ne sera bien sûr qu'une excuse pour me virer, il m'en voudra de lui avoir caché tout ça... ce bébé...le père...  
  
Severus, mon dieu tu vas être MAMAN (et papa aussi d'ailleurs!!), maman. Oh je vais être maman !!  
  
Je vais avoir un bébé, un tout petit bébé... Je vais enfin avoir une famille, une vraie famille !!  
  
"Oui mon bébé, papa et maman, seront toujours auprès de toi... On t'aime déjà très fort ! "  
  
ON ? Mais il ne le sait pas encore ! Oh non, mais... comment vais-je lui annoncer ? Et s'il n'en veut pas ? Il ne veut peut être pas assumer le rôle de père...? Comment va t'il réagir quand je...  
  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
C'est qui CA encore ? Dumbledore ne vient quand même pas une nouvelle fois s'excuser !? Parce que là je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur...  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Oh mon Amour, mon amour, si tu savais... Il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis ce matin... je vais être maman... et toi...papa...

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui...

Merci a tous gros bisous kero !


	3. le premier cours

**Dans l'attente d'un heureux événement.**

  
  
DJEIVANNA

Non je t'assure moi je ne suis jamais bourée !! Ça m'arrive de boire un ptit verre de tps en tps... il fait un peu chaud... on amorce un strip-tease ... mais STOP ça ne va pas plus loin !! Donc n'etant pas bourrée il me faut avouer que je suis...comment dire...pas très très douée en informatique... Pour te prouver mon incapacité à reflechir en presence d'un ordinateur je suis resté un mois en panne d'internet...parce que... vais-je le dire ? c'est vraiment très humiliant pour moi...parce-que-j'avais-oublié-de-brancher-la- prise...hihihi Voila donc la reponse au pourquoi du comment il y avait 2 fois mon chapitre sur fanfic... Mais SVP on ne se moque pas !! sinon plus de fic ! parce que quand même j'ai reussi a poster mon chapitre 3... ( kero très fière d'elle !!) Allez bisous et j'espère que tu passera une bonne nuit ! a kero !

ELEHYNE

Je vais essayer de poster mes chapitres regulièrement, mais je ne promet rien pour les vacances... C'est vrai que le titre du chapitre permettait facilement de deviner le pourquoi de la crise de larme de notr chère severus... Voila le chapitre 3, on apprend pas encore le nom du papa mais ça ne va plus tarder... Gros bisous kero Ps j'ai été lire plusieurs ( il doit m'en rester 2 à lire) de tes fics et vraiment... vraiment...je sais pas quoi dire !! à part que j'aime bcp bcp !!

EITHELIN

Je ne peux pas encore le dire mais promis vous connaitrer son nom au prochain chapitre ! Bisous kero !

M4r13

Et oui Snape enceinte... j'avoue que c'est parti d'un delire avec alexiel... on l'imaginai vraiment bien partir en sanglot...alors on s'est dit pourquoi pas !? Voila voila gros bisous a kero

VIVI

Merci bcp ! je suis forcée de continuer puisque sinon je vais me faire taper sur les doigts !! Mes chères betas alexiel et delphine me « harcelent » pour avoir la suite... (j'exagère qu'un tout petit peu) donc gentille comme je suis je néglige mes révisions sur la reproduction sexuée du champignons ( qui est vraiment très très intéressante ) pour écrire la suite...  
Gros bisous kero

NAT666

Oui je sais les debuts sont très courts mais ne t'inquiete pas les longs chapitres arrivent !! Enfin pas vraiment très très longs mais longs quand même...un ptit peu... Merci pour les encouragements ! bisous kero !

**Chapitre 3 :** Le premier cours... 

1er cours, 1ière heure. Enfin!! Le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé mes amis et ma maison m'avait emplit d'une telle joie que même ce premier cours de l'année en compagnie de ces Serpentards tous haïs ne pouvait affecter mon moral.  
  
L'année s'annonçait sous de très bons auspices, malgré la désagréable angoisse nous rappelant que cette année était notre 7ième et dernière année d'étude à l'école de Poudlard, le mage noir était à tout jamais hors d'état de nuire, je retrouvais tout mes amis et j'avais passé les meilleurs vacances de toute ma vie!  
  
J'avais passé deux mois inoubliables pelotonné dans les bras de mon amant, passant des heures et des heures à discuter de tout et de rien, à nous balader au clair de lune, à admirer les milliers d'étoiles scintillant de milles feux dans un océan d'ébène, bref nous avons passé à nous aimer.  
  
A nous aimer de ce feu ardent qui brûlait nos cœurs depuis bientôt deux ans... sans qu'on se l'avoue, jusqu'à cette nuit de noël... Ah! Nuit inoubliable, où nous avions tous beaucoup trop bu, mais qui eu l'avantage de délier les langues sur des sentiments encore inconnu jusqu'alors.  
  
Je n'étais encore qu'un novice en la matière, mais son expérience eu pour avantage de m'apprendre tout en douceur et avec patience... Oh oui, il en avait eu de la patience! Il faut dire qu'au début je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Mais il avait toujours été là, discret, veillant simplement sur moi, jouant au "grand frère" protecteur... Et puis cette nuit, où nous nous sommes rencontrés une nouvelle fois, peut être pour la toute première fois d'une certaine manière. Nous nous sommes découvert. Et puis nous ne nous sommes plus quittez, je voulais tout apprendre de lui, jusqu'à sa première dent de lait, je voulais tout connaître. Le connaître mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Et aujourd'hui, notre amour a grandit, maintenant, ce n'est plus "toi" et "moi" mais "nous", nous sommes l'un l'autre, nous ne formons plus qu'un. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui... Et me voila maintenant entouré de mes amis...  
  
"Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion très difficile, et qui demandera une grande concentration. Je tiens à insister sur les mots "grande" et "concentration" car si tout le monde a déjà rencontré ces deux mots au cour de sa scolarité, certaines personnes n'ont hélas aucune idée de leur signification. N'est ce pas Mr Londubat?"

Après un rapide coup d'œil à Neville, je pus m'apercevoir que celui-ci tentait de concurrencer une tomate au concours de "celui qui sera le plus rouge gagne..."

Alors qu'une bonne partie de la classe partait dans un ricanement moqueur envers le pauvre Neville qui je crois venait de remporter son concours haut la main, devançant sans peine Madame Tomate...

"Se concentrer signifie donc faire un effort INTENCE d'attention. Je me doute bien que tout le monde dans cette salle n'arrivera pas exactement à l'effet souhaité, mais il serait sage d'envisager d'y arriver avant la fin de l'année et donc avant vos ASPICs. Car je vous rappelle que cette année est une année importante pour tout élève désirant faire quelque chose de sa vie."

Sur ce, le tableau noir se remplit d'une écriture blanche et régulière qui nous indiquait les instructions à suivre pour la création de la potion de veratiserum.

Je commençais par faire frémir l'eau du lac tout doucement pendant les dix minutes, 32 secondes et 15 dixièmes en regardant avec amusement mon binôme se débattre avec la queue de son rat qui avait l'air encore bien vivante et n'entendait pas se faire dénudé et "dépoil" de la sorte...

Après cette lutte acharnée de l'Homme sur l'animal (mort, soit dit en passant), nous nous remîmes tous les deux au travail après un regard mi- amusé mi-énervé de notre bien aimé professeur. Nous en étions au lavage de l'appendice de grenouille dans du jus de citrouille quand le sol se mit soudainement à trembler...

Ma première pensée en cet instant critique fut tournée vers mon amour, et comme souvent dans des situations pareil mon geste suivit ma pensée et je pus pendant quelque secondes croiser son regard... Oh mon dieu comme je l'aime, je ne veux pas le perdre...

Revenant à la dure réalité du moment, je m'aperçu que ce n'était pas la fin du monde mais seulement, Neville qui (pour changer) avait fait exploser sa potion.

L'attention de la pièce était concentrée sur l'homme qui se tenait debout devant un Neville apeuré et bégayant des excuses incompréhensibles.

"Londubat" rugit l'homme "n'avez-vous donc jamais appris à lire, ou bien avez-vous certains petits problèmes d'auditions qui empêchent votre minable cerveau de suivre les instructions que vous donne si gracieusement mademoiselle Granger? 50 points en moins vous feront peut-être réfléchir sur comment réussir une potion pour la prochaine fois!"

Oh non, Severus, tu y vas un peu fort là!! Ce n'est pas de sa faute! Il est intimidé le pauvre... 50 points c'est énorme, même les meilleurs élèves de Griffondor n'en gagent pas autant en un seul cours alors que là en 5 malheureuse petites minutes on en perd 50.

"Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un incapable, que dis-je, vous n'êtes tout simplement qu'un Griffondor."

Ohhh, j'ai mal entendu, dîtes moi que j'ai mal entendu!

Les quelques rires qui fusèrent dans mon dos me glacèrent le sang des pieds à la tête et m'apprirent malheureusement que mes oreilles fonctionnaient bien..., je me retournais pour apercevoir une sale bande de serpentards se tenant les côtes de peur qu'elles ne s'échappent... pauvre con...

"Vous êtes vraiment des..., mais qui est-ce qui m'a fichu une classe pareille?"

et là non! Severus qu'est ce qu'il y a? Severus dit moi... C'est quoi ça, là qui coule sur tes joues? Severus, oh oh. Severus regarde moi! Mais regard moi bon Dieu!!  
  
Personne n'osait faire le moindre geste moi pour ne pas me faire griller, vous vous doutez sûrement pourquoi, mais aussi parce que j'etais compétemment abasourdi de le voir en pleure ce qui n'était pas son état habituel vous pouvez me croire...

Mais aussi les autres, tous les autres, Serpentards et Griffondors étaient unis dans une torpeur la plus incompréhensible face à un évènement aussi perturbant.

La cloche se mit à sonner marquant ainsi la fin des cours, mais je ne vit aucun mouvement trahissant le départ des élèves.

Ce fût Severus qui quitta le premier la salle de classe pour rejoindre ses appartements derrière la petite porte près de son bureau, que je connaissait maintenant très bien...

Nous restâmes tous quelques minutes encore dans cette pièce incapables de rassembler nos idées. Puis quelques paroles commencèrent à s'échanger entre voisin pour avoir la confirmation de ce que l'un avait vu ou de ce que l'autre avait entendu...  
  
Mais moi j'etais ailleurs, j'avais rejoins mon professeur de potion pour me remémorer la scène et tenter de comprendre quelque chose à cette fichue histoire.  
  
Mais qu'a t'il bien pu se passer ? Je l'ai quitté hier soir et tout allait très bien. Sev mon amour qu' y a t'il? Severus... J'aime pas te voir comme ça ! Severuuuuus...  
  
La journée fut d'une lenteur inhabituelle, chaque secondes duraient des minutes et chaque minutes duraient des heures...C'était toute la vie du château qui avait déraillé et pas seulement mon professeur de potion... Les gens parlaient différemment, je ne comprenais plus leur langage, nous étions sur des planètes complètement différentes...  
  
L'heure du repas fut la plus pénible à supporter, toute l'école était au courant de la crise de larme de leur professeur qui était encore une fois absent au repas. Tous parlaient et riaient de cette « joyeuse » nouvelle. Tous rigolaient... tous sauf moi ! Moi je me faisais du souci pour lui et d'ailleurs plusieurs de mes amis commençaient à devenir rasoir avec leur question « mais pourquoi tu ne mange pas ? », « t'as vu la tête de Snape tout à l'heure...un vrai bébé... » et d'autres questions encore plus intolérables les unes que les autres...  
  
Ma tête bourdonnait de milliers de questions sans réponses, mais que c'était-il passé pendant le cours qui eu pu mettre Severus dans un état pareil ? Pourquoi ne m'a t'il toujours pas envoyé de hibou pour me mettre au courant ? Ne veut t'il plus me voir ? De quoi avons nous parlez hier qui aurait pu le tracasser de la sort ? Je suis venu le voir dans la soirée, nous avons commencé à discuter de la fin de l'année des ASPICS qui approchaient, de mon angoisse pour l'année à venir, de mon concours d'entrée à l'école d'aurore, de notre couple après cette dernière année. Que m'a t'il dit déj ? Que nous pourrions trouver un appartement où vivre pendant ma période de formation... Il faisait des projets, il était heureux, alors pourquoi brusquement tout va mal ? quelques larmes ce n'est rien mais quelques larmes sont chez Severus un torrent de maux diverses et variés. Et je ne... MAIS ? mais ? Qui est-ce qui me tape sur l'épaule comme un bourrin ? Ah ?! Le repas est fini ? Ouf tant mieux je n'en pouvait plus de cette conversation ( que je n'ai pas beaucoup honoré de ma présence d'ailleurs...)  
  
Nous montâmes tous dans la tour des Griffondors notre foyer pour cette année encore. L'air y était agréable, c'était ma maison, mes amis qui se trouvaient ici. Je me sentais bien, j'aimais les gens qui... « Oh oui et t'as vu comment il s'est barré en courant dès que la sonnerie à... » Enfin jusqu'à maintenant...  
  
Quand l'heure de monter nous coucher arriva, je fus l'un des premiers en pyjama et au lit, mais je fus l'un des derniers à entrer dans le monde des songes... Une fois que la petite chambrée fut profondément endormie, je partis faire une petite visite nocturne du château où mes pas me guidèrent innocemment dans les profondeurs du château. Severus j'arrive, je serais bientôt auprès de toi, encore quelques mètres, quelques pas et je pourrais enfin de serres dans mes bras...  
  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
Severus, Oh sev, dis moi que tu n'ai pas encore endormi... Severus ? Il est là, là devant moi, pâle, Oh comme tu es pâle... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette petite larme aux coins de tes yeux ? Sev, Oh je t'aime, si tu savais...  
  
« Severus ? » dis moi ce qu'il y a ?

voila c'est fini pour ce soir gros bisous kero ! 


	4. quand on rejete l'être aimé

** Dans l'attente d'un heureux événement.  
**

merci beaucoup à tous !! pas le temps de repondre à tous je suis en revision de partiel... mais encore merci.  
  
aeshma merci pour cette franchise... c'est vrai que tu as été chercher la petite bête ! mais je te remercie et si tu veux bien je suis d'accord pour que tu soit la critique de ma fic...ca ne pourra pas me faire de mal... c'est vrai que severus a découvert un peu vite qu'il était enceint mais je n'allais pas le laisser chercher pendant 15 jour quand même...le pauvre... promis dans la suite j'essaierai de faire attention aux petites erreurs...(comme pour la potion par exemple...) encore merci bisous kero**Chapitre 4** : quand on rejète l'être aimé...« Harry ? Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Dépêche toi, rentre avant que quelqu'un ne t'aperçoive ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? On n'est plus en vacance Harry!! Russard rôde de nouveau dans les couloirs... Tu dois faire attention...Harry, promet moi de faire attention...Harry, promet le moi...  
  
- Severus, il fallait que je te vois, il faut que je te vois, dit moi ce qui ne va pas... Je... »  
  
_Oh Harry, mon amour, c'est pour cela que tu es venu ? Tu voulais me voir... Mais ne fais pas cette tête la ! Il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme, et puis je vais mieux, je suis...différent, mais vais mieux. Oh tu m'as manqué, comme j'aimerais tout te dire, t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle, car c'est une bonne nouvelle... n'est-ce pas ? Etre papa, même à 17 ans, c'est une bonne nouvelle...?! ... Mais je n'en ai pas le droit... tu n'as que...17 ans...  
_  
« Severus ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus?! Severus, regarde moi ! ...  
  
- Non, Harry, je ne peux pas !  
  
- Mais pourquoi, Severus, tu me fais peur... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis moi ! Mais dis moi, je t'en pris... ne me rejette pas... j'ai le droit de savoir...Severus ? Harry, oh Harry, si tu savais... Je ne peux pas te dire, je n'en ai pas le droit, Dumbledore me tuerai... Harry tu es trop jeune...et puis...je...je suis ton professeur... je ne...  
  
- Mon professeur... !? C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Je ne suis qu'un élève...  
  
- Non, Harry ce n'est pas ça ! Arrête tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus cher dans mon cœur. Harry tu ne peux pas penser ça de moi, de nous... Tu es tout pour moi...mais...  
  
- Mais ? Et bien vas-y ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Si je suis aussi important que tu le dis, tu ne devrais rien me cacher ! Et surtout pas quelque chose qui te met dans un état pareil... Severus dis moi, je peux peut-être t'aider... »  
  
_Oh non Harry...je ne peux pas... Je... je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher ta vie. Tu ne peux pas devenir papa... pas si jeune... Et sinon comment ferai-tu pour suivre ta formation d'auror ? Non, je n'ai pas le droit...tu dois poursuivre ton rêve... Je te connais assez pour savoir que si je t'annonçai ta future paternité, tu ne m'abandonnerai jamais... tu ne m'abandonnera jamais avec un enfant, ton enfant...même pour poursuivre un rêve, ton rêve... Et dieu sais que je veux que tu réalises ton rêve sinon plus tard, on se le reprochera... et je ne veux pas... Non, je ne peux pas te le dire...je n'en ai pas le droit !  
_  
« Harry, s'il te plait va t'en...  
  
- Sev ?!  
  
- Va t'en, Harry, VA T'EN!! »  
  
Je lui claquai la porte au nez et partis me recroqueviller en boule sur mon grand lit vide en attendant que les larmes finissent par inonder mon visage dévoré par le remord de l'avoir chassé ainsi mais aussi de chagrin de savoir que j'avais pris la bonne décision... Je finis par m'endormir avec le goût amer de mes propres larmes dans la bouche et le cœur lourd de cette tristesse qui m'avait complètement envahie...Titre du prochain chapitre : le futur papa...  
  
Et voilà... je sais la fin n'est pas très très sympa... mais vous ne pensez tout de même pas que Snape allait lui annoncer la nouvelle comme ça !? Il faut qu'il s'en remette le pauvre... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'aime pas les histoires tristes... Voila gros bisous et n'hésitez pas a rewiever... 


	5. le futur papa

**Dans l'attente d'un heureux évènement**.  
  
Un grand merci à onarluca, dragounette, lunenoire, Sev Snape, galaxia et Sumerlupin.  
  
ELEHYN Désolée, j'espere que cette fois je n'ai pas fait de faute... ( Alors pour repondre a ta question, le fait que Sev soit enceint n'a pas de rapport avec le fait qu'il soit dans un monde magique... Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus et il faudra patienter jusqu'au chapitre...13... Voila gros bisous  
Kero !  
ELEHYN je suis vraiment désolée et je t'assure je ne le fais pas exprès...encore desolée gros bisous kero.

EDWIGE Merci bcp. Pour connaître la reponse rdv au chapitre 13 !!  
Bisous kero !  
  
GAELLE GRIFFONDOR Normalement j'envoi mes chapitres tous les vendredi... Mais pendant les vacances ça va etre un peu tendu... Voila bisous kero !  
  
ALICIA D Vraiment MERCI BCP !! J'avoue avoir eu une petite crise d'auteur... « ma fic est trop nulle... » De plus une certaine personne m'a conseillé d'arreter d'ecrire alors pleins de questions se sont mises a tourner dans ma tete... Et heureusement que d'autres personnes, comme ma beta comme toi, te remonte le moral aussi vite qu'il etait tomb !! voila je tenais a te remercier !  
Gros bisous kero !  
  
UNKNOW SINNER D'apres ton message, je doute que tu puisse lire le mien, mais j'aimerai quand meme te poser une question. Qu'est ce qui dans le chapitre 4, t'a choqu ? Parce que je ne voit pas et ma beta non plus... si tu pouvais m'eclairer... Kero.  
  
Je pense que j'aurai un peu de retard pour le chapitre 6... je m'excuse d'avance... et bonnes vacances a tous !! Bisous kero !  
  
**Chapitre 5 :** un futur papa...  
  
« - Severus ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser l ! Severus vient m'ouvrir !   
  
- ...  
  
- Severus !? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Severus qu'as-tu ? Pourquoi me chasse tu comme ça de ta vie ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! »  
  
Tu n'as pas le droit, pas après tout ce temps passé ensemble, après toutes ces choses partagées... Severus ?! Pourquoi ne veux tu rien me dire ? Tu peux me faire confiance... je t'aime... je veux que tu ai confiance en moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ainsi !! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ? Qu'ais-je fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ? Et pourquoi tu n'en as pas le droit ? Qui te l'interdit ? Hein qui ? Dumbledor ne peut rien contre toi, contre nous... j'ai dix-sept ans, et je sais ce que je fais... je t'aime...Qu'est-ce que j'y peux que tu sois mon professeur où non, je ne l'ai pas choisi !!! Et puis j'en ai mis du temps avant de comprendre... Tu ne peux me repousser ! Pas à cause de ça !!! Dumbledor me comprendra, et il admettra, se sera dure au début mais je suis sûr qu'il comprendra... Et puis sinon, on partira, tous les deux, on s'enfuira...on ira ou on voudra, quand on voudra, on vivra, libre, heureux et surtout ensemble !! Dumbledor ne pourra pas nous en empêcher ! Tu verras on sera les plus fort.... Et d'ailleurs, il est grand temps que je lui dise toute la vérité...que je t'aime...que tu m'aimes et que nous voulons vivre ensemble... Il ne pourra pas nous empêchez de nous aimez....  
  
Je me mis en quête de l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledor... mais une fois devant je fus dans l'incapacité de pouvoir y pénétrer... cette imbécile de gargouille bouchait l'entrée du bureau et n'acceptait ni les insultes ni les enguellades... car bien sûr pour pouvoir bouger il lui fallait le bon mot de passe... comme partout dans le château beaucoup de pièce n'étaient accessibles que grâce a certains « mots magiques »... Mais ne connaissant celui-ci, je passais donc mes nerfs sur l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledor. Je dus faire un boucan monstre puisque cinq minutes plus tard je vis apparaître Russard notre cher concierge, heureux comme tout de pouvoir enfin « épingler » un élève, qui plus est harry, hors du dortoir Miss Teigne, cette saucisse ambulante qui se trouvait toujours sur ma route... et Dumbledor en chemise de nuit ( plutôt ringarde je dois dire...) sortant du passage que gardait si bien cette satané gargouille...  
  
« Harry ? C'est toi qui maltraite ainsi cette pauvre « gugusse » ?  
  
- Gugusse ?  
  
- Oui Monsieur le directeur, cet énergumène enragé frappait et hurlait contre la statue qui protège l'entrée de votre bureau... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur le directeur, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de tout saccager, je vais le pendre par les pieds et lui...  
  
- Merci monsieur Russard, je vais me charger de cette histoire maintenant.  
  
- Mais monsieur le directeur, je...  
  
- merci Argus, et soyez en forme pour demain nous avons besoin de votre aide très précieuse... Bonne nuit !  
  
- bien, bonsoir Monsieur le directeur, allez viens Miss Teigne, allons voir où se cache les autre... »  
  
Dumbledor et moi regardions ce couple étrange s'éloigner d'un pas nonchalant, malheureux qu'ils étaient d'avoir lâcher une si belle « prise »...   
  
« Alors Harry, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite... hum...tardive ? »  
  
Je regardais ma montre et m'aperçu qu'effectivement, il n'était plus très tôt.  
  
« Monsieur, il faut absolument que je vous parle...J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire... J'aurais d'ailleurs du vous en parler depuis longtemps mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage et surtout je ne voulais pas vous...  
  
- Harry, nous serions peut être plus à l'aise dans mon bureau pour avoir une conversation aussi...personnelle... CHOCOGRENOUILLE... »  
  
Oh c'est vrai, Dumbledor adorait toutes les nouveautés du magasin de bonbons chez « Honeduck »... J'aurais du m'en rappeler... Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je viens dans ce bureau... Mais bon revenons à Severus... Comment vais-je le lui annoncer ? Oh mon dieu, faite qu'il ne s'emporte pas et surtout qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à lui... S'il vous plait !!  
  
« Alors Harry ? Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour que tu réveilles tout le château ?  
  
- Heu... Désolé... Mais voilà, Monsieur ce que j'ai à vous annoncer va peut être vous choquer... Vous allez peut être NOUS en vouloir, mais avant tout, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je suis tout à fait consentant et que je l'ai toujours été... Ce n'est pas SA faute, vous voyez nous n'avons pas choisi... C'est arrivé comme cela... Jamais je n'y avais pensé avant tout ça... Il y a trois ans on me l'aurait dit je n'y aurais pas cru... Mais c'est arrivé, mais je vous assure ce n'est pas sa faute nous ne l'avons pas choisi et...  
  
- Harry !! Harry, calme toi ! Si tu espère que je comprenne tout ce que tu as à me dire calme toi. Essaye de parler calmement et surtout structure tes idées, car vois-tu ce n'est déjà pas facile de suivre ces propres pensées alors celles des autres... Surtout quand elles partent dans tous les sens... Enfin...Si je ne m'abuse tu étais en train de me parler de Severus ? Bien ! Cela faisait un moment que je t'attendais pour que tu...  
  
- QUOI ?! Vous le saviez ? Mais comment ? Severus ne vous en a pas parlé, il me l'aurait dit sinon ! Alors comment ?  
  
- Ah ! Vois-tu je ne suis pas aussi vieux que j'en ai l'air... Il m'arrive de comprendre certaines choses avant même que les concernés, toi et Severus par exemple..., ne le sachent... Je me demandais juste quand allais-tu venir te confier à moi... Harry, pourquoi crois-tu que cette année tu n'as pas été chez ton oncle et ta tante ? Ni même chez les Weslay ? Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de Voldemor... ni même à cause des paparazzis... Mais revenons au problème, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Je ne vois aucune autre explication sinon à ta présence au beau milieu de la nuit dans mes appartements !  
  
- ...  
  
- Harry, je sais que quelque chose te tracasse, et si tu es venu jusqu'ici c'est bien pour dire ou faire quelque chose ?!  
  
- Oui... Mais je venais principalement pour vous avouez notre relation... je viens et... et vous savez déjà tout ! Severus ne vas pas bien, nous nous somme disputé et il m'a mit à la porte... Je ne savais pas quoi faire... Alors...et puis il m'a dit que vous le tueriez, qu'il n'avait rien le droit de me dire... que j'étais trop jeune... J'ai pensé que vous l'aviez menacé, je voulais vous dire que j'étais d'accord et... et que... que je l'aimais... Mais tout à l'heure il m'a repoussé, alors je suis devenu fou... Je suis venu ici pour tout vous dire, mais je m'aperçoit que vous savez déjà tout alors ça veut dire que ce n'est pas vous le problème... Mais si ce n'est pas vous... alors je ...je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus... Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai mal, vous comprenez, il ne veut plus me voir... il m'a chassé, et je...  
  
- Harry... Severus traverse un moment difficile. Il ne t'a pas rejeté parce qu'il ne t'aimais plus bien au contraire... il t'a éloigné de lui par ce qu'il t'aime. Il t'aime bien plus que tout autre chose au monde. Il voulait te protéger... Car il y a un nouvel évènement qui va changer vos deux vies, mais sache que Severus veut avant tout te protéger... Harry, Severus est... comment dire... il va... il attend un enfant. Harry... Severus attend ton enfant... »  
  
Je ne comprenais plus un mot de ce que me racontait Dumbledor... Il me parlait d'un enfant qui allait naître, un enfant de deux hommes... Comment était-ce possible d'abord ? Mais c'est qu'il continu a divaguer là... l'un des futur « père » était Severus... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Et voilà que l'autre homme serait...moi ! ... MOI ??? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce rêve ?  
  
« Harry, tu vas être papa... »  
  
Est-ce bien un rêve ? Ca me parait tellement réel...  
  
« Et Severus l'a appris aujourd'hui... Ca première réaction a été de te protéger... »  
  
Bizarre bizarre, mais pourquoi je rêve de ça moi ?! Aie!! Oh non, ce satané rêve n'en ai pas un... ce qui veut dire que je...  
  
« Monsieur ! Mais Monsieur,ce n'est pas possible... !? Hein ce n'est pas possible ?  
  
- C'est de là que vient tout le mystère, harry ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Severus a besoin de se retrouver seul pendant quelque temps, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra vers toi. Votre amour compte beaucoup pour lui... En ce moment il est juste...déboussolé... il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi...apprendre que l'on attend un enfant...Ce n'est pas rien tout de même !!  
  
- Mais Monsieur, il a besoin de moi... Il faut lui dire que je SAIS !! Il faut que je sois auprès de lui, il a besoin de moi...et ...  
  
- Non Harry, Severus a besoin de passer cette épreuve tout seul ! Il va prendre quelques jours mais promet moi que tu ne tentera pas de le contacter ? Quand il voudra te voir et surtout quand il ira mieux tu verras tout s'arrangera... Maintenant il est l'heure d'aller au lit...  
  
- Mais Monsieur je...  
  
- NON Harry ! Tu as besoin toi aussi de repos et de calme pour digérer cette nouvelle... ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on apprend qu'on va devenir père !! Alors maintenant au lit ! Sinon comment voudras tu aider Severus quand il en aura besoin si tu ne tiens même pas debout !! Allez je te raccompagne jusqu'au dortoir...  
  
Dumbledor me raccompagna jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Pendant tout le trajet du retour nous n'avions échangé aucunes paroles, j'étais trop fatigué et assommé par cette éprouvante journée... Je me mis au lit et ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve fût pour un tout petit bébé qui allait bientôt naître et dont j'étais le... papa... !!  
  
Voila c'est fini... J'espère que ça vous a plu... et n'hésitez pas a revieuwer... A kero ! 


	6. le plus heureux des hommes

**Dans l'attente d'un heureux événement.  
**

Un grand merci à ONALUCA, ONWN, KOPIIINE, CELINE.S, LUFFYNETTE, KERO VS SAC D'OS, ASTRONEMA.  
  
ALICIA.D Encore merci et comme tu me l'as conseillé j'ai été lire ta fic... c'est vrai que ce n'est pas un couple connu mais VIVEMENT LA SUITE !!! Continu j'ai hâte de la lire... Encore merci bisous kero  
  
CRYSTAL VUY Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu verras ça dans... hum...longtps... Sinon j'en suis déjà au chapitre 14 et l'enfant n'est tjr pas né...on verra bien... Merci bisous kero  
  
ALEXANDRA ROGUE Ah ah !! pleins de chose... mais je ne peux pas te dire... Merci bisous kero.

**Chapitre 6 :** le plus heureux des hommes.

Cela faisait six jours que je ne quittais plus mes appartements. Ils étaient devenus ma vie, mon refuge... Je restais là des heures sans parler, je m'étais coupé du monde... Il fallait que je comprenne, que je réfléchisse... Je voulais savoir, comprendre et je voulais surtout connaître l'avenir, mon avenir mais aussi SON avenir...je voulais connaître le futur. N'étant qu'un humble professeur de potion, je n'avais jamais trouvé un grand intérêt pour la science du ciel... Les astres, les planètes...Tout ça n'était pour moi que totale incompréhension... Pour résoudre mon problème, je décidai donc de faire une petite entorse à mon nouveau règlement et à sortir enfin de mes appartements. Je partis en direction de la plus haute des tours du château. Ne voulant pas être aperçu par quiconque du château je ne sortit que très tard dans la nuit. Une fois devant la trappe montant à la classe et aux appartements de Trelawnay, je fus envahis d'un doute...et si elle me disait qu'Harry m'abandonnerai...qu'il ne reconnaîtrait pas l'enfant...non mais c'est vrai toute les possibilités sont envisageable...il peut ne pas vouloir de l'enfant...et alors je... Severus ! si tu es ici c'est justement pour savoir tout ça ! Alors vas-y au lieu de passer le reste de la nuit à admirer cette porte!! J'escaladais donc les dernières marches qui me séparaient de la poignée et arrivais enfin dans une pièce calme, chaude et mystérieuse... Je regardais autour de moi quand je perçu un mouvement au fond de la pièce.

« Bonsoir Severus... »

Sibile se tenait très droite dans son fauteil du 18e et me transperçait par son regard de chouette...

« Je savais que vous viendriez enfin me voir... Depuis tellement d'année que vous me persécutiez à me critiquer vous avez enfin besoin de MOI!! Mais Severus, la magie des Astres ne vous rebute t'elle plus ? Ou bien es- ce votre PROBLEME qui vous empêche tellement de dormir que vous venez me voir au beau milieu de la nuit ?  
  
- ... - Alors Severus, que voulez vous savoir ?  
  
- Je croyais que vous pouviez tout deviner ? Mais peut être que vous n'avez tout simplement qu'une panne de 3e œil...Et qui vous empêcherais bien sûr de devinez mon problème !?  
  
- Mon troisième œil ne fonctionne pas sur commande voyez-vous... il se manifeste le moment opportun et surtout pour des causes que LUI seul peut décider... »

Mais pourquoi suis-je venu?! Elle est complètement cinglée!!

« Mais je suppose que vous voulez me parler de Mr POTTER...  
  
- Comment savez vous ça??  
  
- Mon troisième œil mon cher, mon troisième œil...  
  
- Mouais...et heu justement...comment va-t'il réagir quand je le lui dirais...  
  
- Mais il le sait déjà.  
  
- Quoi?! Comment ça il le sais déj ?  
  
- Mais... mais oui vous lui avez dit...  
  
- Mais non je ne lui ai rien dit du tout, comment vouliez vous que je lui annonce ça ?!  
  
- Mais vous lui avez bien montré pourtant...Vous n'avez fait que ça cette ét !! Qui ne vous a pas vus franchement, vous étiez si discret...!!  
  
- Quoi ? Mais...comment ça ?! Je croyais que c'était votre troisième œil qui vous l'aviez dit...mais apparemment je vois que se sont vos deux yeux qui vous servent le plus!! Espèce de...de...voyeuriste !! Je n'aurais jamais du venir...J'avais raison, vous ne savez rien...vous...vous êtes cinglée!! »

Je regagni mes appartements complètement sonné et surtout désespéré... Je ne voulais plus rester seul, mais je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à affronter Harry... Je fini par m'allonger et par m'endormir en pensant une fois de plus à Harry, au bébé, au futur...

Hum... quelle belle journée... Allez Severus on est lundi matin et tes élèves n'ont pas eu cours depuis une semaine !! Il serait peut être temps d'aller bosser !! SIX jours... SIX jours sans douche, sans vêtements propres, sans sortir... Severus il faut vraiment te reprendre en main !! Que dirait Harry si il te voyait dans cet état... et la chambre n'en parlons pas !! Une semaine sans aérer sans nettoyer... et voilà le résultat !! Il faut vraiment que tu te reprennes en main... Par ce que là ça ne va vraiment plus... OK tu as certaines circonstances atténuantes, mais quand même... c'est une vraie porcherie!! Mais bon aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau, ma vie de cauchemar est finie!! Je suis redevenu moi-même, je suis redevenu le professeur le plus respecté de Poudlard...  
  
Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain , pour prendre une douche bien méritée!! Après un bon décrassage de mes appartements et de moi même, je partis, gaiement en direction de ma salle de classe...  
  
J'étais un peu anxieux tout de même puisque cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas revu Harry et le premier cours était justement avec sa classe... avec CETTE classe où il y avait déjà une semaine je m'étais effondré en pleure... Mais aujourd'hui les crises de larmes sont passées, et je compte bien reprendre ma vie en main, j'avais surmonté la crise et j'en étais fier... Il fallait que je sois fort pour mon enfant ! Je ne peux pas me cacher éternellement des autres dans ma chambre... Quoique...c'est tentant... SEVERUS!! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! tu es un Homme et les hommes ne se cachent pas dès qu'une difficulté arrive !! Tu dois affronter Harry, Dumbledor et... les autres, tous les autres ! Tu ne dois plus fuir... tu dois assumer !  
  
La sonnerie du cours retentit à mes oreilles... « allez mon vieux c'est partit ! » J'entrepris d'ouvrir la porte de la classe pour laisser entrer une horde de morveux, qui on peut le dire, n'avaient pas l'air très enchanté de me voir de retour...  
  
Ah les monstres, ils vont voir un peu... Ils ne sont pas content...Attendez, attendez un peu, vous allez voir...je...

« Harry ? »

Oh ce regard... Mon dieu ce regard...

« Pouvez vous venir me voir s'il vous plait ?  
  
- bien Monsieur. »

Harry me suivit dans la petite pièce derrière mon bureau, il paraissait heureux maintenant... son sourire avait retrouvé le chemin de ces lèvres...ce qui me rendit encore plus fou de lui... Il était tellement beau avec ce sourire...ce regard...

« Severus, je sais tout...  
  
-...  
  
- Dumbledor m'a tout raconté. Mais pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ? Crois tu que j'allais t'abandonner ?  
  
- Non Harry ! Et c'etait justement ça le problème...Je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras pas. Mais pour QUOI resteras tu auprès de moi, ça je ne sais pas ? je ne veux pas que tu reste auprès de moi à cause de l'enfant... Harry tu as un rêve ! tu rêve de devenir un grand Aurore, je ne veux pas que tu te sente obligé de rester avec moi... je peux me débrouiller seul...  
  
- Severus comment peux tu penser ça ? Ce n'est pas pour l'enfant, bien sûr que non que je resterais avec toi... il y a bien plus entre nous que seulement un enfant ! Depuis combien de temps sommes nous ensemble ? un an...et pendant tout ce temps, il n'y a jamais eu d'enfant... alors pourquoi je suis resté auprès de toi, hein pourquoi a ton avis ? Ce n'est certainement pas pour avoir de meilleurs notes... Je n'avais jamais été aussi nul en potion avant d'être avec toi... Non severus, je ne suis pas avec toi parce que tu es mon professeur, je suis avec toi parce que tu es TOI ! Parce que je suis bien avec toi, parce que sans toi, ma vie n'aurait plus de sens, je suis avec toi parce que je... parce que je t'aime...Severus ! Je t'aime et je veux partager ma vie avec toi... Je veux vivre avec toi, je veux vieillir auprès de toi, je veux avoir des enfants autour de nous, je ne veux jamais te quitter !! Et aujourd'hui tu attends un enfant, MON enfant...et tu crois que je vais t'abandonner, ou rester avec toi simplement pour lui ? Mais Severus... tu m'apportes tout ce dont je rêve ! C'est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais m'offrir... devenir le père de ton enfant... former une famille avec toi ! Merci Sevreus, merci de m'offrir tout ça... Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, non pas parce que ce n'est pas bien, mais simplement parce que je veux rien d'autre dans la vie que d'être auprès de toi...et de notre enfant...  
  
- Oh Harry, pardonne moi. Pardonne moi de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance... mais j'avais peur... je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je te forçai la main... Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde Harry, et de t'avoir repoussé était la chose la plus difficile à faire de mon existence... Oh Harry, je t'aime...je t'aime plus que tout au monde... tu es ma vie... Et maintenant on va avoir un bébé... »

Harry me regardait avec un regard emplit d'amour et de bonheur... Dumbledor avait raison j'étais le plus heureux des hommes... Harry et moi étions reconcillés et nous attendions un enfant! Nous formions une famille, à nous deux et bientôt à nous trois...nous formions une vrai famille ! Et oui dans huit mois nous ne serons plus deux mais trois... J'étais vraiment le plus heureux des hommes...

voila c'est fini...pour aujourd'hui...

desolée du retard... j'espere que ça vous a plu.... a kero


	7. la greve du jus de citrouille

**Dans l'attente d'un heureux événement  
**  
je ne pourrais pas poster mes chapitres pdt 3 semaines...je m'excuse d'avance...mais il faut bien que je travail si je veux partir en vacances...mais promis des que je reviens le chapitre 8 sera posté...  
  
KERO C'est vrai que sev a un peu changé...mais ne t'inquiete pas, le sev tres viril et tres mâle ne tardera pas a revenir... Ah ?! les nausées matinales... et ben heu... j'avais oublié ce petit detail des femmes enceintes... tant pis y'en aura pas !! mais y'aura plein d'autre chose ( tu peux avoir un petit echantillon dans ce chapitre...) hihihi... Gros bisous une autre kero !!  
  
ONARLUCA Et bien tu pourras constater les reactions des eleves dans quelques chapitres...je crois que c'est le 13... et j'avoue que j'ai bien rigolé en l'ecrivant... Gros bisous kero !  
  
ALICIA.D Merci bcp pour tout ces encouragement ! un enorme gros bisous à toutes les deux !  
Kero !  
  
CELINE.S J'avoue l'idée que sev aille voir Sybille alors qu'il deteste tout ce qu'elle fait...c'etait plutot contradictoiremais comme tu dis il etait vraiment desesperé... Sinon la suite est deja ecrite bien au chaud dans mon ordinateur... Voili voilou... gros bisous kero !  
  
ALEXANDRA ROGUE Merci bcp ! La suite mettra un peu plus de tps je pars pendant 3 semaines garder des ptits monstres... donc je n'aurais pas bcp de tps... mais promis des que je reviens le chapitre 8 sera envoyé... Gros bisous kero !  
  
EDWIGE Ah ah ! on connaitra les mystère chimico-hormonales de Mr Snape dans le chapitre...13... daonc pas tout de suite... un peu de patience... Bisous kero !

**Je tiens vraiment a m'excuser si je fais des fautes dans le pseudo... je vous assure je ne le fais pas exprès... j'ai toujours été nulle en orthographe... même pour recopier... Encore désolée si ça arrive...  
****Chapitre7 :** la grève du jus de citrouille...Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la réconciliation d'Harry et de Severus. Maintenant les crises de larme de Severus étaient considérées comme banales par l'école entière...  
  
Il faut dire qu'il partait en sanglot au moins une fois par jour...  
  
Les premiers temps avaient été difficiles pour tout le monde. Les élèves ne savaient pas comment réagir face à un Snape d'ordinaire si froid et cassant, qui se mettait en pleure parce que un tel avait réussi à merveille sa potion ou bien parce que tel autre l'avait justement ratée...  
  
Mais les élèves apprenaient à vivre avec les sautes d'humeurs de leur professeur. Le reste du corps enseignant de poudelard avait eu plus de mal à s'y faire...  
  
On leur avait changé un collègue antipathique contre un collègue toujours aussi antipathique quand il le voulait mais qui pouvait se mettre à pleurer comme un petit enfant la seconde d'après.  
  
Poudelard vivait au rythme des remontrances et des sanglots de Snape. Seul Dumbledor et Harry connaissaient la véritable raison des humeurs changeantes de celui-ci, mais celle-ci n'allait bientôt plus rester un secret, puisque ce cher professeur grossissait à vu d'œil... Il faut dire que vu les repas que s'enfournait l'intéressé beaucoup ne cherchaient pas plus loin à l'explication des formes naissantes sur ces robes quelques peu moulantes...  
  
Ce matin les élèves étaient présent dans le réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner lorsqu'un grondement s'éleva de la table des professeurs.  
  
Les tables les plus proches s'étaient tues pour écouter les récriminations de leur professeur de potion.  
  
« Je trouve cela inadmissible ! Et ne me dite pas que j'ai tors Minerva. Je suis sûr que vous pensez la même chose.  
  
Je suis outr !! Vraiment... Non mais cela devient n'importe quoi!! Il faut le dire haut et fort!! Sinon demain ce sera quoi...hein?!  
  
C'est vraiment inadmissible ! Ne pas avoir de JUS DE CITROUILLE...au petit déjeuner!! INADMISSIBLE!! Il faut faire grève... nous devons nous révolter! Debout tout le monde et criez votre mécontentement!! Sinon demain ils... ils s'en prendrons à vos tartines...!! »  
  
« Severus ! Severus, s'il vous plait descendez de cette table ! Vous n'êtes plus un enfant que je sache... Severus ! descendez immédiatement ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire un cinéma juste pour du jus de citrouille !  
  
- Aha ! je me disais bien...vous vous en fichez puisque vous n'aimez pas le jus de citrouille... mais moi... snif, j'adore le jus de citrouille et je veux mon jus de citrouuuuuiiiille... »  
  
Maintenant la salle entière était tournée vers ce petit incident qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux...  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose était perplexe devant un de ces collègues qui réclamait en pleure une tasse de jus de citrouille.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledor arriva alors avec, fort heureusement plusieurs pichets de jus bien frais qu'il déposa sur les différentes tables de la salle.  
  
« Vous avez raison Severus ! Manquer de jus de citrouille pour le petit déjeuner est vraiment inadmissible ! J'irai en cuisine pour élucider ce mystère... Minerva un peu de jus ?  
  
- Heu... non...merci Albus... »  
  
Le pauvre professeur de metamorphose était complètement perdue. Elle regardait tour à tour ces deux collègues pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague de leur part, mais ne voyant aucun signe de leur part allant dans ce sens, elle resta interdite devant cette situation peu commune heureusement...  
  
Elle ne comprenait pas les raisons qu'avait le directeur à jouer le jeu du professeur Snape... Sa réflexion fût interrompue par la sonnerie du château qui rappelait à tous que les cours pouvaient débuter...J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu car moi en tout cas j'ai bien ri en l'écrivant... Donc pas de nouveau chapitre avant quelque tps... Merci à tous ceux qui review... Bisous a tous kero ! 


	8. dans l'attente d'une réponse

**Dans l'attente d'un heureux événement.  
**

et me voila de retour...

alors un enorme merci et de gros bisous à onarluca, astronema, alexandra rogue, edwige, yo252yo, luffynette, nat666, celine.s.

CLODYLIA Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus et merci pour les encouragements... En esperant que la suite te plaise toujours, bisous Kero.

Kero Je suis tout à fait d'accore avec toi ! il faut absolument le soutenir... Pourrais-tu m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de tous ces pseudos ? Encore merci pour tout gros bisous Kero !

ALEX ! Ah chère alex ! Comment ça j'ABUSE ?! Non mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre... Tu n'aurais pas déjà lu le chapitre 13 toi ?! Alors ?! Bon et qu'est ce que je pourrais dire MOI, par rapport à ta fic... hein ?! Bon, gros gros bisous Kero dit aussi la casscouille professionnelle...( mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... )

ALICIA.D Ça me fait plaisir qu'il vous ai plus, car j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant... Et toi t'en ai ou dans ta fic ? je viens juste de rentrer et ça fais très longtemps que je n'ai pas été sur fanfic...  
Gros gros bisous a toutes les deux !!  
A kero !

**Chapitre 8 :** dans l'attente d'une réponse...

« Sev... mon Amour, tu sais il ne disparaîtra pas comme ça... ! - Oui mais je me trouve tellement mignon comme ça...vraiment...être enceint embelli vraiment ! »  
  
Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que j'admirai les petits changements survenus sur mon corps... mais il est vrai que j'étais particulièrement en beauté...hum hum cette rondeur nouvelle qui se formait de plus en plus était très sexy... ça m'allais vraiment très bien... Et apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à penser cela vu les regards que me lançait Harry...  
  
« mon corps te plait-il toujours autant...qu'avant mon Amour ?  
  
- Humhum... si tu me rejoignais dans ce grand lit je pourrais le vérifier...puisque d'aussi loin, et sans mes lunettes...je ne perçois pas bien les contours...  
  
- oui mais que se soit de près ou de loin sans lunette tu n'y voit pas mieux...  
  
- Qui te dit que je voulais voir... il n'y a pas que la vue qui permet de connaître les contours de ton corps...  
  
- hum... ça devient intéressant...  
  
La fin de la nuit apprit à Severus qu'harry n'avait vraiment aucune objection à faire sur les petites modifications physiques de celui-ci.  
  
« Harry...  
  
- humm ?  
  
- Q'allons nous faire ?  
  
- pour quoi mon Amour ?  
  
- et bien dés que notre fils sera né, qu'allons nous faire ?  
  
- Je sais pas nous...notre Fils ? mais...mais comment le sais-tu ?  
  
- c'est évident Harry... regarde la forme de mon ventre... je le porte haut et de plus il n'arrête pas de donner des coups de pieds comme s' il jouait au foot-machin-chose... tu sais le jeu super connu chez les moldus...mais oui la ou ils cours tous après une baballe... tu vois ?  
  
- oui... le football...  
  
- oui c'est ça... et ben je suis sûr qu'il s'y entraîne... et il tape fort en plus...  
  
- mais, tu es sûr ? un garçon ? un petit garçon ?  
  
- oui un garçon ! un tout petit garçon...  
  
- Waou... un garçon ! ce sera un garçon!! Je pourrais lui apprendre à voler, on jouera au quidditch...je... »  
  
je regardais Harry qui voulais déjà lui apprendre à voler alors qu'il n'était même pas encore né...Son bonheur me faisait chaud au cœur...  
  
« Harry qu'allons nous faire ? Je ne pourrai pas l'élever seul...Et je ne peux pas quitter Poudlard... Toi tu sera à Londres pour ta formation d'aurore...  
  
- Sev... Je reviendrai tous les soirs...et puis on peut engager quelqu'un... Y a plein de jeunes filles qui...  
  
- QUOI ?! Tu ne veux quand même pas que je confis mon fils à...à une jeune écervelée sans compétences !  
  
- Severus !  
  
- Je veux que mon fils est une bonne éducation, et on ne peux pas le laisser à n'importe qui...  
  
- Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'on le laissera à n'importe qui ! J'ai juste émis l'idée que pour te soulager on pourra le confier à une nounou...de temps en temps...  
  
- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être soulagé... surtout pas par une pétasse blonde aux gros seins (désolée pour les blondes, sachez que même si je suis brune je n'ai rien contre vous...) qui viendra cajoler mon fils pour se taper le père...  
  
- Severus...mais?! Tu crois que je... mais Sev?! Tu ne peux pas penser ça de moi!! Tu sais que je t'aime...Sev...je t'aimerai toujours...  
  
- Oh Harry... j'ai tellement peur...  
  
- Peur de quoi ? Sev...que je t'abandonne ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu es tout pour moi... tu as toujours été là pour moi...Même quand je te détestais tu as toujours été là...tu m'as même sauvé la vie... Et puis j'ai commencé à te connaître mieux...et ce que j'ai vu m'a séduit...Sev...je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi...et tu ne pourras rien y changer... Tu m'as beaucoup apporté...surtout après la chute de Voldemort. Severus, sans toi je ne serais plus là en ce moment. Tu m'as épaulé durant toutes mes épreuves. Même à la mort de Sirius tu as été là pour moi...alors que vous vous détestiez... Tu as tant fais pour moi...tu seras toujours quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie... Et aujourd'hui tu vas me donner un fils ! C'est la plus belle chose que tu peux m'offrir ! Et tu penses que je pourrais t'abandonner... jamais ! Je t'aime trop...pour faire cela... »  
  
Je n'osais pas faire un geste, je forçais mon cerveau à recevoir les dernières paroles d'harry. J'étais abasourdi... Il m'avait dit qu'il ne m'abandonnerai jamais...  
  
« Severus, mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ? »  
  
Il me demande si je veux...QUOI?! Severus voilà ce que ça donne quand tu réfléchis trop...Respire...tu as mal entendu...inspire...tu as sûrement mal entendu...  
  
« Severus, je t'aime et je veux partager ma vie avec toi...et...et toi ?  
  
- ...  
  
- tu ne dis rien ? tu... tu ne veux pas... ? Je...je ne voulais pas te forcer...mais si tu...  
  
- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu viens de me demander ?  
  
- Je, je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'épouser ?  
  
- Harry, mais Harry... tu es sûr ?!

et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui... vous aurez peut être la réponse dans le prochain chapitre... gros bisous a kero ! 


	9. une réponse tres attendue

**Dans l'attente d'un heureux événement...**

****

****

**Je reposte ce chapitre après avoir constaté plusieurs erreurs...**

**et merci deja a tous ceux qui ont reviewé...**

merci bcp à Onarluca, Astronema, alicia.D, dinoushette, Kero Vs Sac d'Os, alexandra Rogue, Edwige, Luffynette.

Voici enfin la suite avec la réponse de sevy...

Mais non non non je ne vous le dirais pas... pour savoir il faudra lire jusqu'a la fin...

Gros bisous a tous kero

**Chapitre 9 :** une réponse très attendue...

« mais harry ? tu es sûr ?

- sûr de quoi Severus ? que je t'aime et que nous allons avoir un enfant ?

Oui j'en suis sûr !

Que nous allons nous aimer et former une famille ?

Oui j'en suis sûr !

Que je veux t 'avoir toujours auprès de moi, que je veux vieillir avec toi ?

Oui j'en suis sûr !

Mais et toi Severus ? le veux-tu ? veux-tu devenir Mr Severus Snape Potter ? veux-tu être mien jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

Pourras-tu supporter mon passé ? pourras-tu ME supporter ?

Severus si tu t'y engage, tu seras à moi...et ne crois pas que je te lâcherai comme ça...

Quand j'étais à l'école moldue, en maternelle, il y a déjà quelques années..., j'avais reçu un cadeau au noël de l'école. C'était très important pour moi... on ne m'en avait jamais offert avant... surtout pas les Dursley... c'était un ours en peluche... je l'avais appelé guignol... c'était MON ours, mon ami... je partageai tout mes secrets avec lui...c'était le seul jouet que je possédais...je l'aimais plus que tout au monde...c'étais la seule chose à quoi je tenais le plus au monde... tu ressemble beaucoup à guignol, Severus... c'etais mon...

Severus ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ça ne va pas ? j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Rien !

- Mais si... je vois bien que tu es furieux... mais je ne...sais pas pourquoi ? !

- tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? tu ne SAIS pas pourquoi ? aimerai-tu que je t'appelle guignol et que je te dise que tu ressemble à un raton laveur ? !

- ...

- et ben moi aussi ! !

- Mais Sev...c'était un ours très très mignon... »

il se fout de ma gueule là...il se fout de ma gueule ! Parce que pour lui ce n'est pas humiliant de se faire comparer à un raton laveur...même si il est mignon !!

« et puis cela veut dire que je tiens très fort à toi... j'avoue la comparaison n'était pas très valorisante... Mais Sev... cela veut dire que je tiens beaucoup beaucoup à toi !

parce que tu vois, quand un méchant garçon de l'école à voulu me voler guignol, et ben j'y tenais tellement qu'il n'a pas réussi à me le voler... pourtant c'était un garçon de dernière année, alors que moi je n'étais qu'un petit... et bien je ne me suis pas laissé faire parce qu'il comptait énormément à mes yeux... et j'ai réussi à le garder...d'ailleurs il est toujours avec moi... tu veux le voir ?

- ...

- heu...oui tu as raison c'est peut être pas le bon moment... mais si je te compare à guignol, cela veut dire que je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper et que...

MAIS severus tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ?!

Veux tu m'épouser... ? veux tu te lier à moi pour la vie ?

Je te préviens de suite si c'est non je saute par la fenêtre... mais ce n'est pas pour te mettre la pression... je veux que tu réponde honnêtement...que cela vienne de toi... sache seulement que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours...et que...

- oui... »

Oh oui harry je le veux ! tu peux pas savoir à quel point cela compte pour moi... Harry je t'aime...

« et que je veux que nous...

OUI ? ! tu as dit oui ? severus tu m'as dit oui ?

Mr Severus Snape Potter, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes mien pour la vie... comme guignol...

Ca y est c'est fini...

Alors vous êtes contant Sev n'a pas dis NON !! j'espere que ca vous a plu...

Gros bisous kero !


	10. souvenir d'une premiere nuit

**Dans l'attente d'un heureux événement...**

**Désolée du retard...**

**Un énorme gros merci à gaelle griffondor, dinoushette, luffynette, et maria**.

**AUDY-INUYASHA**

Merci bcp mais ne t'inquiète pas, guignol n'est vraiment pas mon prénom préféré...

Pour la question en ce quiu concerne qui domine au lit, je ne vois pas non plus ryry au dessus... pour t'avouer cette histoire est née d'un delire avec une copine sur les reactions de snape enceint...

Donc pour l'histoire, ryry dessous et sevy dessus... sauf **UNE** fois... hi hi hi...

Gros bisous kero

**PHOBIA FLORAL**

Moi ?! sadique ?! nnnooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !! pas du tout... bon ok peut etre un ptit peu... mais vraiment un ptit peu seulement sinon je ne mettrais pas la suite de l'histoire...

Voici le chapitre 10... gros bisous kero

**Chapitre 10 :** souvenirs d'une première nuit...

« Ron... Hermione... je vais me marier ! ça y est, je lui ai demandé ! On va se marier...

- QUOI ?! » hurlèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

« Harry, mais de quoi parle tu ? et comment ça tu vas te marier ? et avec qui d'abord ? »

Oups... c'est vrai...j'avais légèrement négligé mes deux meilleurs amis pendant ces... heu... quelques derniers mois... Oulala... ça ne s'annonçait pas très bien...

Comment vais-je leur annoncer que, je forme un couple avec un de nos professeurs depuis déjà plusieurs mois..., et qui plus est, un que je déteste théoriquement le plus..., qu' il attend un enfant de moi et cerise sur le gâteau, que Ron risque de ne pas vraiment digérer, nous allons nous marier... Oulala ça promet...

Allez Harry se sont tes AMIS, ils ont le droit de savoir...tu n'aimerais pas qu'ils te cachent quelque chose d'aussi important...et puis de toute façon, ils le seront bien un jour ou l'autre, alors autant que ça vienne de moi... la pilule sera moins grosse à passer...

« Ron, Hermione, je vais vous dire quelque chose de très... personnel... Mais avant tout, asseyez vous et surtout ne me coupez pas la parole...sinon je n'y arriverai jamais... »

Respire Harry calme toi... ce sont tes amis ils comprendront... inspire... expire...inspire...allez vas-y !

« voilà, il y a deux ans de cela, en fin de notre cinquième année, Severus et moi avons...

-Severus ? tu l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ?!

- Ron ! ne me coupe pas la parole ou je n'y arriverai jamais !

- Hum...mais...

- donc je disais, il y a deux ans, après la fin des cours, comme vous le savez je suis retourné chez les Dursley... La fin de l'été approchait et voldemor devenait de plus en plus puissant... moi j'étais complètement coupé du monde magique et ne savait pas tout ce qui se préparait... Je ne fus mis au courant que lorsque Severus vint me chercher pour me ramener à Poudelard. Voldemor était tellement furieux contre l'ordre du phénix qui avait fait echouer son plan, qu'il s'en est pris à la population moldue... Oui je sais vous n'aviez pas été mis au courant, Dumbledor ne voulait pas affoler les familles de sorciers et a caché ce crime sous un faux accident, une bombe terroriste je crois... Quoi qu'il en soit, je me retrouvais donc à Poudelard en plein mois d'août, le seul étudiant encore au château.Celui-ci était en pleine ébullition, l'ordre du phénix se trouvait réuni tous les soirs...Dumbledor acceptait quelques fois ma participation aux réunions, mais la plupart du temps il ne voulait pas que je soit au « cœur » du problème... Pendant des heures et des heures je errais dans ce château vide...mon cœur était lourd...lourds de remords... je venais de perdre Sirius, le seul lien qui me restait de mes parents, et l'homme qui avait son sang sur les mains était aussi leur meurtrier...Mes idées étaient sombres, je devenais de plus en plus l'ombre de moi même. Je n'avais plus goût en rien... Severus fût d'une aide très précieuse à ce moment là...

RON ! ...

Pour la première fois je commençais à apprécier l'homme. Je ne voyais plus le professeur qui m'avait fait les pires vacheries mais simplement un homme qui cherchait à m'aider, à me comprendre...Je pense qu'au début il était venu vers moi sur ordre de Dumbledor, mais par la suite... nous... nous avons commencés à nous apprécier. Il m'apportait beaucoup. A ces côtés le ciel ma paraissait moins sombre, la vie moins triste... il me redonnait envi de vivre, envi de rire... Je peux vous assurer que lorsque vous touchez le fond quiconque qui vous redonne envi de sourire, ami ou ennemi, vous n'avez plus envi de le quitter... La fin de l'été passa sans autre incident majeur. Voldemor se tenait tranquille ou tout du moins ne se montrait pas au grand jour... L'école a réouvert ces portes, et vous êtes tous revenus... La vie a repris son court. Vous m'avez beaucoup soutenu mais ce n'était pas vraiment le même soutient... Severus m'avait vu à « nu » je n'avais pas pu lui cacher mes sentiments, mes peurs, mes angoisses... alors qu'avec vous c'était plus facile, j'allais déjà un peu mieux... mais les discussions avec severus me manquaient. Je fini par retourner le voir de temps en temps...puis plus régulièrement. Nos rencontres devenaient indispensables, j'avais besoin de le voir, de le sentir près de moi... Nous avons commencé à ressentir certains sentiments l'un envers l'autre...mais je ne voulais pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait, je voulais juste être près de lui, sans complication, seulement être avec lui... Puis les fêtes de noël sont arrivées. Toi Hermione tu es retourné chez tes parents et Ron tu es parti en Roumanie voir Charlie pour passer les fêtes en famille. Les Dursley ne voulaient pas m'accueillir chez eux, et de toute façon Dumbledor n'aurait pas voulu que je m'éloigne de lui, avec voldemor au sommet de sa puissance... Je restais donc au château avec quelques rares autres étudiants... Mon moral n'était pas très élevé, et l'alcool me fit passer la soirée de noël plutôt agréablement... Nous avions tous un petit verre dans le nez et en fin de soirée nous n'étions plus très très frais... Je m'enfuis de la soirée pour aller respirer l'air frais près du lac, je ne supportais plus tout le bruit de la salle et j'avais besoin de faire le tri dans mes pensées. Severus me rejoignis dans la nuit. Nous avons parlé pendant des heures, les vapeurs de l'alcool nous faisaient dévoiler plus facilement nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. C'est pendant cette soirée que nous nous sommes embrassés la première fois...

- QUOI ?! tu as embrassé SNAPE ??? la premiére fois ?! parce qu'en plus il y en a eu d'autre ?

- Ron ! tu peux le laisser finir ?! ça ne doit pas être facile de raconter tout ça, alors n'en rajoute pas !

- Merci Hermione... oui Ron, il y en a eu d'autre, puisque maintenant Severus et moi sommes un couple... depuis plus de...un ans...

Ron, Severus est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi... on a partagé tellement de chose ensemble... Quand je suis avec toi, je suis avec mon meilleur ami...mais avec Severus, comment dire c'est...autrement...je l'aime... il m'a tellement apporté. Il a toujours été là pour moi, il ne m'a jamais abandonné...même dans mes moments les plus sombres. Et quand je me suis retrouvé face à voldemor, c'est ensemble qu'on l'a vaincu... c'est à nous deux qu'on y est arrivé, seul je n'aurais jamais pu... Severus m'a soutenu jusqu'au bout, il n'a pas flanché quand ça n'allait pas. Il était toujours à mes côtés. Ron je sais que ça peut te choquer, que tu vas peut être me détester et me rejeter... mais tu devais le savoir ! Je ne vous avais rien dit auparavant parce qu'il s'est passé tellement de chose en si peu de temps... et je n'étais peut être pas près à tout vous dire... Ron, tu m'en veux ?

- ...

- tu sais je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne voulais plus me parler. Tu as été mon meilleur ami, et tu le resteras toujours pour moi !

- Harry ! c'est ta vie et non pas la mienne ! je n'ai pas à juger ce qui est bon ou pas pour toi ! tu es assez grand pour le faire tout seul... c'est vrai que... je suis... un peu déçu... cela fait plus d'un an et tu ne nous avez rien dit !? ça ce n'est pas la réaction d'un meilleur ami ! Mais tu le sera toujours pour moi quoi que tu fasse !

- Merci Ron...merci ! et toi herm ? tu ne dit rien... ?

- comme le dit si bien Ron, tu es assez grand pour faire ta vie... on n'a pas à te juger... mais je suis heureuse que tu nous l'ai enfin avoué !

- comment ça « enfin » ?

- heu...ben oui... heu... je vous est surpris un fois...toi et severus...dans sa classe... alors...je...

- et tu ne m'en a même pas parlé ?

- Mais ce n'était pas à moi de le faire ron ! c'est la vie d'Harry, c'était à lui de te le dire !

- Mouai... traîtresse...tu aurais quand même pu me...

- Ron ! tu es exaspérant à la fin ! ça ne te regardait pas !

- Mais et au fait Harry, c'est quand même pas avec SNAPE que tu vas te marier ?

- ...

- Hein, Harry... c'était une blague...!?

- pas tout à fait... et d'ailleurs tu voudrais bien être mon témoin ? et vous accepteriez d'être le parrain et la marraine de mon fils ?

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent une nouvelle fois Ron et Hermione d'un même voix...

**et voila c fini pour ce soir... **

**j'espère que ça vous a plus, car moi j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et je trouve qu'il est assez important dans l'histoire...**

**gros bisous kero !**


	11. de souvenir en souvenir

**Dans l'attente d'un heureux événement...**

**Un grand merci rapide à tout le monde... désolée mais je suis en révision pour mes rattrapages...**

**Encore merci même pour les petites remarques...**

**Gros bisous a tous **

**kero**

**Chapitre 11 :** de nouvelles en nouvelles...

« quoi ? »

Ron et Hermione me dévisageaient avec l'espoir que je leur faisais une mauvaise blague...

Mais, et bien non, ça n'en était pas une...j'allais vraiment être papa... et oui faut s'y faire... j'avoue qu'au début, quand on vous l'annonce... ça fait drôle !! on croit avoir mal entendu... on prend la personne pour un fou... on se pince pour savoir si ce n'est pas un mauvais rêve... et enfin on est heureux...heureux de savoir que dans quelques mois, un petit bout de soi prendra vie et grandira... mais il faut s'y faire...c'est sûr !!

« et bien, Severus et moi allons avoir un bébé...

- Harry c'est une blague ? s'il te plait, dis moi que s'en est une... ?!

- Tu ne trouves pas que niveau nouvelles ont a eu notre compte aujourd'hui ?! hein ?

il faut en plus que tu nous apprenne que tu attend un enfant ! Déjà la nouvelle que tu vas te marier est assez dure à passer... surtout avec _Snape _!! mais en plus que tu attends un enfant de lui... c'est au dessus de mes forces... je...

- Ron...

- c'est un cauchemar, Harry dit moi que je rêve... tu ne vas pas...

- Ron, ce n'est pas moi qui est enceint...

-Tu ne vas pas avoir un enf... ?! ... ?! pardon ? qu'est ce que tu viens de me dire ?

tu n'es pas enceint ? mais... mais...alors c'est qui ?

...

non ?! c'est quand même pas...

_Harry ?! _ne me dit pas que c'est_ lui _!?

- Et tu veux que ce soit qui d'autre ? Ron...Severus et moi allons nous marier, tu ne penses quand même pas que j'ai pu faire un enfant à quelqu'un d'autre... ?!

on ne sait pas encore comment cela a pu arriver, tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que Severus attend un enfant, mon enfant...

- Severus... c'est vrai que depuis quelque temps ces robes le moulent de plus en plus...et ça expliquerai ces sautes d'humeurs, et ces crises de larmes... Il a toujours été d'humeur exécrable... mais de la a se mettre en pleure pour une potion ratée... non ce n'est pas dans son habitude...

- Oui Hermione...tu as tout à fait raison...

- Mais c'est génial, Harry ! tu vas être papa !! tu te rends compte...papa... c'est génial !!

- Génial...génial !? elle est devenue folle ?!!

- Toutes mes félicitations Harry ! Et alors le p'tit bout est prévu pour quand ? parce qu'il faut me prévenir en avance... en tant que marraine j'ai beaucoup de responsabilités envers mon futur fiel ! C'est un rôle très important... Oh c'est vraiment incroyable !

Je suis si heureuse pour toi... pour vous deux... !

Mais et au fait, Dumbledore est au courrant ?

Remarque, il doit déjà le savoir...il sait toujours tout...

Et puis il est très prévenant avec Severus depuis quelques temps...il essaye toujours de ne pas le contrarier... comme le jour ou Snape... heu... ou Severus, c'est mit en colère parce qu'il n'y avait plus de jus de citrouille au petit déjeuner... tu te souviens Ron, Dumbledore est arrivé et a soutenu la « pseudo-grêve » de Severus...

Oh c'est génial...

Harry va avoir un bébé... Alors pour quand est il prévenu ? et comment allez vous l'appeler ? ce sera un garçon ou une petite fille ?

Parce qu'il faut me prévenir, tu sais pour les cadeaux du baptême et je...

- Hermione ! Stop ! on n'arrive plus à te suivre...

pour répondre à tes questions, on ne sait pas encore le prénom qu'on va lui donner, ni si c'est un garçon ou une fille... mais Severus est persuadé que se sera un petit garçon...on va aller voir Madame pomfresh pour en avoir la confirmation...

Et normalement la naissance est prévu pour fin avril... tu as raison, Dumbledore était au courant...

Voilà je pense que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ?

- Et comment allez vous faire après la naissance, je croyais que tu voulais faire une formation d'aurore avec Ron... ?

- Mais c'est toujours prévu. On engagera sûrement une nounou pour la journée comme ça je pourrais aller à Londres avec Ron, et Severus pourra continuer à donner des cours...

Alors si je comprends bien... tu accepte d'être sa marraine ?

- Oh que oui ! Comment aurai-je pu te dire non ? Tu vas avoir un enfant... c'est merveilleux...

- Et toi Ron... ? tu ne dis rien ? tu ne veux pas être le parrain de mon futur enfant ?

- qu'est que tu crois !? Mais ne fait pas cette tête la ! comment pourrai-je refuser d'être le parrain du fils de mon meilleur ami ? ça ne va pas non !?

- Oh Merci ! merci milles fois ! Vous ne savez pas combien c'était important pour moi que vous acceptiez... tous les deux...

Encore merci ! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs amis au monde !

- Harry, comment peux-tu croire que l'on t'aurait abandonné dans un moment aussi important ? tu es mon meilleur ami !

tu as toujours été là pour moi... c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi...

Et pendant que nous sommes dans les confidences... je dois te dire que... et bien... heu...hermioneetmoionestensemble...

- Quoi ?

- Hermione et moi on est ensemble...

- Quoi ?! »

je regardais mes deux meilleurs amis rougir tous les deux devant la nouvelle que venait de m'apprendre Ron...

Il était temps ! Depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient ces deux là... mais quand même ils auraient pu m'en parler !!

« et ça fait combien de temps ?

- Et bien... heu... ça va faire...trois mois...

- Trois mois ?! Et vous m'accusiez de vous avoir caché ma relation avec Severus !?

- Toi tu es resté plus de un an sans rien nous dire, nous ça fait seulement trois mois... y'a une énorme différence... ! »

**chapitre 12 : le sexe du bébé...**

**gros bisous et j'espère qu'il vous a plu...**


	12. le sexe du bébé

Dans l'attente d'un heureux évènement...

**Après une si belle journée comme celle-ci à rester enfermer auprès d'une copie qui nous parle en chinois ( en tout cas ça y ressemble drôlement je trouve... ah l'informatique ! !)****J'ai envi de poster ce nouveau chapitre. ****Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus que ma copie... ****Sur ce gros bisous et énorme merci à tous !**

ONARLUCA : c'est vrai que je n'y ai pas encore pensé ! mais comment nos deux petits griffondors vont-ils réagir face à notre sevy, bientôt maman...

C'est à réfléchir, mais bon si tu as une petite idée, elle sera la bienvenue.

Bisous kero

LUNENOIRE : es tu venu faire un tour dans mon cerveau ? ! non parce que là...je reste scotchée ! ! à vrai dire j'y ai bcp pensé... on verra ces chapitres là ne sont pas encore écrit...

A bientôt kero 

KERO : merci pour tout ces encouragements ! dsi moi kero, comment as tu eu l'idée de ce pseudo ?

Parce que moi je l'ai choisi à cause d'une petite boule de poile nommé kero dans sakoura( ? ?)

Et j'ai été super étonnée d'en trouver autant...

Enfin voilà, encore merci gros bisous kero

APOCALYPSE-NOX : merci et la voilà ! bisous kero !

GAELLE GRIFFONDOR, PHOBIA FLORAL, PRISCILLA, PITHY : merci et gros bisous

**Chapitre 12 : **le sexe du bébé...

« Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que j'en étais sûr ! alors ce test à la noix n'est vraiment pas obligatoire ! ! et puis ça ne me dit rien... Je ne veux pas qu'_elle_ s'approche de moi !

ALBUS ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de rire ! ! A ma place vous feriez moins le malin...

Harry je ne veux pas ! et puis d'abord vous n'avez pas le droit de m'y obliger ! !

ET VOUS NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MOI OU BIEN JE NE REPONDS PLUS DE MES GESTES ! !

Harry dit lui de s'en aller avec son aiguille... je ne veux pas... non ! je ne veux pas qu'elle me la plante dans les fesses ! ! non non et non ! !

- Severus cessez de faire l'enfant...

- Oh vous taisez vous ! ce n'est pas vous qui êtes menacé par cet engin de malheur... !

- Severus ! tu devrai avoir honte de parler ainsi à Albus ! »

Severus vexé de s'être fait réprimandé de la sorte devant tout le monde tira la langue à un harry médusé devant un tel geste effectué par un de ces professeurs...un professeur très proche mais professeur tout de même...

L'ambiance de la salle était complexe, il n'y avait pourtant pas foule en cette matinée de décembre à l 'infirmerie de l'école, mais les quatre personnes présente ressentaient toutes des émotions très varies...

Severus Snape, professeur craint par une école toute entière, se terrait derrière l'unique rempart de la pièce, un vieux lit miteux qui grinçait effroyablement à chacun de ces mouvements...

Le valeureux professeur de potion était furieux de se faire « traiter » de la sorte par les différentes personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il l'était surtout envers Harry qui l'avait obligé à venir un dimanche matin passé un examen de santé auprès de cette horrible bonne femme qui n'arrêtait pas de le narguer avec cette aiguille d'une taille vraiment anormale dans la main...

La dernière personne contre qui l'humeur de ce cher professeur se déchaînait était le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledor.

Le professeur dumbledor avait l'air d'apprécier la pièce qui se jouait devant lui, au plus grand agacement du professeur Snape...

Madame pomfresh était assez amusée de voir l'un de ces collègues terrorisé par une simple petite aiguille... mais en même temps, les diverses menaces que celui-ci lançait commençaient à l'inquiéter sérieusement.

Il faut dire que Snape se tenait accroupi derrière le vieux lit sa baguette en main et les regardait à tour de rôle avec un regard... pas très très aimable...

« - Harry, dit lui de sortir de cette pièce ! je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de moi...

- Severus, maintenant ça suffit ! C'est pour ton bien... il faut vraiment que madame pomfresh t'injecte ce medicament.

N'est ce pas madame ? et cela profitera aussi pour le bébé...

- non non et non ! ! elle ne m'approchera pas ! pas avec _ça _dans les mains...

harry...non...

- Severus, tu ne me laisse pas le choix... allez-y madame...

- noooooooonn... je ne veux pas ! nooooon harry... »

« et bien vous voyez professeur, ce n'etait pas si terrible que ça ! »

au regard mauvais que lui lança Severus, la sage infirmière préféra ne pas y ajouter un mot...

Severus se trouvait allongé sur le ventre avec un (petite) aiguille plantée dans les fesses.

« Ne bougez plus je vais faire pénétrer le sérum...

- ah oui pourquoi ? vous vouliez que je me mette à courir un cent mètre avec cette aiguille dans les fesses ? !

- Severus ! c'est pour ton bien que l'on fait tout ça ! tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable !

- c'est pas moi ! c'est elle qui me cherche...

- ça y est monsieur le directeur, le sérum à infusé. Vous pouvez amener le choixpeau.

- bien ! Severus, mettez ceci sur votre tête s'il vous plait.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Severus, le choixpeau magique nous permettra de savoir si votre enfant est en bonne santé, s'il se présente bien, s'il n'y a pas de complication...

mais aussi à connaître le sexe du bébé.

Pour cela il vous suffit juste de vous coiffer du choixpeau et de poser les questions auxquels vous désirez connaître des réponses.

Si celui-ci peut et veut bien alors il repondra à toutes vos questions.

Alors Severus, on y va ?

- ou ça ?

- Severus !

- quoi ? !

- oh ne fait pas semblant de n'avoir rien fait !

- mais je n'ai rien fait...

- Harry...laissez... severus vous êtes prêt ?

- non ! mais je suppose que vous ne me laissez guerre le choix... alors autant en finir au plus vite ! »

Severus se mit le choixpeau nonchalamment sur la tête. Une ouverture dans ce dernier se fit découvrir pour entamer sa tirade :

« professeur de poudelard, amant le soir,

d'un futur enfant, vous voulez savoir,

si d'un garçon ou d'une fille,

naîtra de vous pour former une famille.

Comment savoir, comment prévoir,

Il vous suffit d'un peu d'espoir,

Posez une ou plusieurs questions,

Nous verrons si nous y répondrons... »

- c'est tout ?

- comment ça c'est tout ? vous voulez peut être que je vous fasse la danse du ventre aussi ! ?

- non, non ça ira, merci de la proposition... Bon ! j'ai droit à combien de questions ?

parce que Aladin lui n'a eu le droit qu'à trois vœux, le génie de la lampe n'a pas voulu lui en donner d'autre alors il vaut mieux que vous me préveniez pour que j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir et de vous poser les questions vraiment importantes ! vous comprenez ?

- vous pouvez poser autant de questions que vous voulez. Je répondrais à chacune d'elles mais...

- bien...

- hum hum...

- quoi « hum hum » ?

- comment ça « quoi hum hum» ?

- pourquoi avez vous fais « hum hum» ?

- pourquoi j'ai fais « hum hum» ? mais parce que vous avez dit « bien » alors moi j'ai fais « hum hum» pour vous signifier que j'attendais votre question ! ça vous va ?

- hum... bon assez de bavardage...par quoi vais-je commencer ? ce qui est le plus important est de savoir si il est en bonne santé...mais aussi naîtra t'il en mai comme prévu ? sera t'il intelligent et un bon sorcier ? sera t'il un beau garçon ? aura t'il mon caractère ? serai-je un bon père ? à quel date naîtra t'il ?

- alors, oui, non, oui, oui, non, non, oui.

- comment ça : oui, non, oui, oui... ? Vous ne pouvez pas commenter ?

- Non. Je ne peux répondre aux questions que par oui ou non, c'est tout. Et maintenant je suis fatigué... alors bonne chance ! »

Snape regardait le choixpeau médusé de s'être fait envoyer baladé de la sorte surtout par un vieux bout de tissu...qui n'était même pas esthétique ! !

« ah ah ! je vous l'aviez bien dit que ce serai un garçon... »

**et voilà c'est fini pour ce soir...**

**a bientôt pour le chapitre 13...**

**chapitre 13 : une belle bourde...**


	13. une belle bourde

**Dans l'attente d'un heureux événement...**

ca y est voila enfin le chapitre 13!!et toutes les reponses que vous vous posez... enfin j'espère!! désolé pour ce retard mais avec la fin des vacs la reprises et le boulot...ca a été assez dure!! enfin maintenant je laisse place à l'histoire... et encore merci pour tous les encouragements!!

Les paroles de Dumbledor sont mises en italique.

**Chapitre 13 :** une belle bourde !!

« oui, il faut se rendre immédiatement dans le réfectoire... Dumbledor doit nous annoncer quelque chose d'important...

- J'espère que ce n'est pas l'apparition d'un nouveau mage noir... parce que les couvres feux à 18 heures, merci bien !!

- Tu sais pas de quoi il doit nous parler ?

- Non... mais peut être que ça a un rapport avec les sautes d'humeurs de Snape... parce qu'il a vraiment un comportement anormal... déjà qu'avant c'etait pas glorieux mais maintenant c'est encore pire !!

- C'est vrai que ces temps si il fait fort !! nous demander d'aller cueillir des fraises... en plein mois de janvier !? il y a de quoi passer des tests à St Mangoust... !

Parce qu'en plus, il m'a retirer cinquante points car je suis revenu sans les fraises...

Non mais je vous jure... les profs ce n'est plus ce que c'etait !! »

« _Bien, annonça Dumbledor, je vois que les quelques retardataires sont arrivés. Nous pouvont donc commencer..._

_Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous, puisqu'il y a certainement quelques jeunes personnes que je n'ai pas encore vu ce matin..._

_Je vous ai tous réuni pour parler d'un de vos professeur... qui... comment dire... qui a parfois...hum... quelques réactions inattendues..._

_Je suppose que vous voyez tous de qui je parle...Effectivement votre professeur de potions, est sujet à quelques petits changements d'humeurs..._ »

« Changement d'humeur, changement d'humeur... c'est carrément de la paranoïa... ! il était pesuader que je voulais l'empoisonner...il m'a même accusé de lui avoir versé du poison dans son petit déjeuner... et après on nous parle de « petit changement d'humeur »...pfff je vous jure !!... »

« _Mais je pense que certaines personnes ont pu également remarquer un petit embonpoint s'installer chez notre cher enseignant..._

_Les raisons en sont assez simples..._

_Bien... voilà... notre très aimé professeur sera d'ici quelques mois l'homme le plus heureux de la terre... hum oui... d'ici quelques mois, vous pourrez accueillir parmis vous un nouvel élève..._

_Et oui votre cher professeur attend un enfant... »_

Dumbledor attendit un petit moment pour que cette nouvelle information parvienne aux cerveaux de ces élèves, qui apparemment avaient tous subit un disfonctionnement en réseau...

« _les lois de la physiques sont souvent indomptables, de même que les lois de la nature..._

_Et aujourd'hui encore, nous avons la preuve de cette liberté devant nous..._

_Sachez bien mes enfants, que nul ne peut dompter notre chère Dame Nature... »_

Dumbledor regardait son assemblée avec un certain amusement. De part et d'autre de la salle, il rencontrait des regards emplit d'étonnement.

Tous ces élèves s'étaient lancés dans le concours « celui qui gobera le plus de mouches aura gagné... », et ils étaient tous bien décider à le remporter...

Quelques cerveaux se remirent en route après ce long moment d'inactivité.

« Mais... je... CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE... !?

Nicolas ?! dit moi que j'ai mal entendu ?

Nicolas ? Nicolas ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ? c'est pas l'heure de dormir !!

T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Dumbledor ? Snape... enceint ? !

Hé Ho ! y'a quelqu'un ? Mais qu'est ce que vous avez les mecs ?

Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux là !

Mais...mais réagissez, bon dieu !!

Professeur ! professeur ! vite ! Nicolas, cedric, et... et...tout le monde... ils ne réagissent plus !

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? pourquoi ils bougent plus ?

- _je crois que vos amis, Mr Dubuisson, sont en état de choc... Ne vous inquiétez pas d'ici quelques minutes, ils iront beaucoup mieux... »_

Comme si les élèves n'avaient attendus que ce signal, ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps, ne comprenant pas comment un de leur professeur, et qui plus est un homme, pouvait être enceint...

Un brouhaha qui s'amplifiait de secondes en secondes remplit le réfectoire ou il n'y avait pas deux minutes on entendait les mouches voler...

« oui, mais comment cela a t'il pu se produire ? »

« ce n'est pas possible... »

« Mais c'est dégelasse... et comment qu'ils vont le faire sortir ce bébé ? »

« SNAPE ?! notre professeur de potion ? Monsieur Glaçon en personne, enceint ? mais je croyais qu'il était asexué ? »

« et d'abord c'est qui le père ? enfin celui qui... tu vois quoi... »

« _s'il vous plait... » _commença Dumbledor.

« C'est peut être pour ça qu'il voulait absolument des fraises... »

_« je voudrais que nous en discutions tous ensemble... Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de questions à nous poser. Sachez que je répondrai à tout ce qui est d'ordre médical, ce qui concerne le privé de votre professeur et bien cela restera privé..._

_Des questions peut être ?_

- Professeur, comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, le corps d 'un homme ne peut théoriquement pas recevoir un enfant...

- _Ceci est une très bonne question, Miss Alexiel... Mais voyez vous il existe chez certaine personne les deux organes sexuel. Nous appelons cela des Hermaphrodites, un peu comme les escargots..._

_Mr Snape est hermaphrodite. L'organe femelle qu'il possède intérieurement et qui ne se voit pas de l'extérieur car il ne s'exprime pas autant que l'organe male, à permis au professeur Snape de concevoir un enfant en lui._

- Et comment allez-vous le faire naître ?

_- Nous allons utiliser un sortilège qui endormira le corps et qui nous permettra d'enlever l'enfant, puisque le professeur Snape n'a pas son organe femelle développé extérieurement._

- Quel est ce sortilège ?

_- Le sortilège que Madame pomfresh utilisera sera très certainement le cesariumosa._

- Quand est-ce que l'enfant naîtra ?

_- il est prévu pour fin avril. Dès que le professeur Snape ressentira les premières contractions, nous pourrons entamer l'accouchement..._

- Et ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

_- Professeur Snape ?_

- hum hum... Bonjour, pour répondre à votre question, ce sera un garçon...

- Comment pouvez vous le savoir, professeur ?

- Nous avons fait appel au choixpeau magique, qui nous a confirmé le sexe du bébé.

Plus d'autres questions ?

Bien, je vais aller me reposer et finir les derniers préparatifs, car nous avons une grande journée demain... n'ai-ce pas Albus ?

J'espère que tout sera près à temps...

Bon, excusez moi, mais je dois aller essayer ma robe de marié... Bonne soirée à tous...

A demain professeurs... »

Snape sortit de la salle laissant une nouvelle fois le réfectoire dans un grand silence ou chacun avait repris le concours de mouches à gober...

Seul le professeur Dumbledor avait un grand sourire après la grosse bourde que venait de faire notre cher professeur de potions...

**Et voilà ! ! c'est fini pour aujourd'hui**... **je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment possible... mais bon avec une bonne dose de magie on va dire que ça l'est... laissez moi une review pour toutes les remarques...**

alors le chapitre 14 n'est pas fini d'ecrire donc je sais pas qd la suite arrivera... desolée ala prochaine kero!


	14. une journée plus que stressante

**Dans l'attente d'un heureux évènement...**

**désolée de ce long retard mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre... j'espère qu'ils vous plaira !!**

**j'ai une petite question à vous poser pour la suite : avez-vous envie que j'écrive un chapitre sur la cérémonie de mariage ou pas ? et comment vous voulez que le collège apprenne le nom du marié ? soit une déclaration en bonne et due forme soit par une « fuite »...**

**voila... sinon je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura car je sais pas encore si je vais m'arrêter a la naissance du bébé ou quelques années après... **

**vous avez du tous remarqué mon changement de pseudo... de kero je suis passé a atchoum et maintenant c'est miss voldemorette... je dois cette petite blague a alexiel... donc pour les remarques ou critiques il faudra s'adresser a elle... mais j'espere bien recuperer un jour mon ancien pseudo !! mais comme vous l'aurez compris depuis longtps moi et l'informatique... alors ça risque de prendre du tps...**

**réponse aux revieuw **

Onarluca : j'avoues...déjà qu'un sev au naturel, faut supporter mais là... et attend de voire ce qui attend ryry dans ce chapitre... moi sadique ? non... !!

Gros bisous

Aqualine d'Aquarius : chute !! faut pas le dire !! Désolée pour le retard mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! bisous

Gaelle griffondor : pour moi aussi ! merci milles fois !! pour le nbre de chapitre je sais pas en plus j'hésite à soit m'arrêter à l'accouchement soit à continuer jusqu'à ce que le bébé grandisse un peu...

Apocalupse-Nox : merci et désolée du retard ! bisous

Sirianne : merci bcp pour toutes ces gentillesses ! alors ce chapitre à été dure à écrire et je n'en suis pas satisfaite mais j'aimerai bien que tu me dise ce que tu en pense... encore merci gros bisous

Alicia.D : merci à toi de m'encourager mais et toi tu en es ou ds tes fics ? moi je veux la suite !! a bientôt gros bisous

Selann yui : désolée de ce retard mais j'espère me faire pardonner ! voila la suite... bisous

Yo252yo : c'est vrai que l'idée est moyenne... mais dumbledore l'a annoncé devant tout le monde, tu ne crois pas que cela fasse bizarre si tout d'un coup il changeai d'opinion ?

Priscilla : merci bcp bisous

WendyMalfoy : merci et désolée du retard...

**CHAPITRE 14 :** une journée plus que stressante...

« Sev ?

- Hum ?

- Maintenant que toute l'école est au courant pour ton mariage, il faudrait peut être leur annoncer le nom du marié... non ?

- ...

- Parce qu'ils le seront bien un jour où l'autre... ils vont bien se rendre compte que je passe de plus en plus de temps dans les cachots... Hermione savait déjà que nous étions ensemble... Alors combien d'autres personnes le sont aussi ?

Et puis quand... _Lucas_ sera né, il portera bien mon nom et le tien ! Les gens se...

- _Lucas _??! Tu veux appeler notre fils LUCAS ?! Mais non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, on avait dit Severus Junior...

- Sev ?! Tu veux quand même pas que jusqu'à ta mort on l'appelle « Junior » ?! C'est ridicule !!

Et puis on en a déjà parlé, Severus Junior... C'est pas un nom... !

- Je te remercie ! Tu pouvais me dire que tu n'aimai pas mon prénom... tu... »

Les derniers mots de Severus furent happés par un torrent de larmes qu'il n'arrivait apparemment pas à maîtriser...

Harry était dans tous ces états. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier son maître de potions, qui avait de plus en plus souvent la larme à l'œil...

Madame Pomfresh avait expliqué à Harry, que dans les derniers mois, ces hormones étaient en plein travail, et la moindre petite broutille pouvait le plonger dans une crise de larme incontrôlable...

« Sev... Mon Amour... Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimai pas ton prénom... Bien au contraire !

Et puis tous les Severus sont des êtres extraordinaires, c'est bien connu...

J'en connais même un en particulier...c'est un professeur... très respecté d'un des collèges les plus réputés du monde...il est formidable, c'est le plus intelligent des hommes...le plus beau (tout à fais d'accord !! Moi aussiiiiii ) le plus envoûtant des hommes que je connaisse...

Mais cet homme m'a volé une chose sans laquelle je ne peux plus vivre... maintenant sans lui je ne peux plus vivre...il faut absolument que je le retrouve...

Peux tu m'aider à rencontrer cette personne ? Il faut absolument que je la retrouve...

- Je crois que je pourrais peut être t'aider... mais ça va se faire payer... et cher...

- Hum hum... votre prix sera le mien... professeur...

- Non, mais que... Pouvez vous _s'il vous plait_ m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Hein ? Auriez vous l'intention de saccager toutes ces heures de travail ? Parce que si tel est votre cas, continuez comme ça vous êtes très bien parti !!

Est-ce que je vous ai demandé de mettre ce pot de fleur ici ? Hum ? Non ?! Alors qu'est ce qu'il y fait ?!

Je vous ai déjà dit que sa place était là ! Il ne faut plus qu'il en bouge ! C'est compris ?! Je ne veux pas que...

Non MAIS ?! Mais qu'est ce que vous faite espèce d'imbécile ?! CES chaises sont pour les invités, elles ont été placées d'une manière très spéciale et VOUS, en cinq minutes vous dérangez tout un travail fait en deux heures ?!!

Mais vous avez perdu la tête mon pauvre garçon ! Vous allez me remettre tout ça en état !

Et s'il vous plait, demandez à votre collègue d'arrêter de lancer mes pétales de rose comme ça sinon je lui fais nettoyer la salle avec sa langue pour serpillière !!

Mais qui est ce qui m'a fichu une équipe pareille !!

Les pots de fleurs doivent être alignés et non pas disposé au bon vouloir de MONSIEUR !!

Mais où est ce que vous avez eu votre diplôme de décorateur ? Dans une pochette surprise ? Sans aucun doute, évidement...

Je veux qu'ils soient alignés... là comme ça...vous voyez... ils sont tous sur la même ligne... C'est pas compliqué pourtant ! Il faut que tout soit en...

- Sev ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Oh Harry ! Heureusement que tu arrives ! Mais qui est ce qui à engagé ces manches à ballais pour décorer la salle ?! On l'aurait demandé à des trolls le résultat n'aurait pas été pire !!

- Sev... ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de ça...Laisse faire ça aux décorateurs. Ils sont assez qualifié pour nous organiser un mariage splendide... allons plutôt nous occuper de ta robe...

- Mais, Harry, on ne va pas les laisser seul ?! Ils ne font que des bêtises depuis tout à l'heure... Heureusement que j'étais là pour limiter les dégâts... Alors si je vais essayer ma robe, qui va les surveiller ?

- Mais Severus ! Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire ! Ils connaissent leur métier ! On reviendra tout à l'heure pour vérifier si tu veux mais maintenant, il est grand temps de passer en cabine d'essayage !!

- Ok pour l'essayage, mais seulement si tu reste pour superviser leur démolition... euh leur décoration...

- Sev !

- Harry...

- Très bien ! Mais dans cinq minutes je viens te voir et tu as intérêt à être prêt !

- Mais oui... et toi surveille les bien... surtout le ptit jeune là bas...

- Sev !

- Bon bon, j'y vais...

- Sev, ouvre moi, c'est Harry ! MAIS OUVRE CETTE PORTE non de non !!

- Non !

- Mais ! Ne joue pas au gamin et ouvre moi cette porte !

- Non non et non ! Tu ne dois pas me voir !

- Mais... ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne dois pas me voir habillé avec ma robe de marié !

- Mais Sev ! Je dois bien vérifier qu'elle te va !

- Non ! De plus Hermione s'occupe déjà de vérifier.

- Hermione ?! Sev ! Je veux entrer !

- Non Harry, tu ne dois pas me voir !

- Mais Sev !

- Non, si tu me vois habillé, y parait que ça porte malheur ! Alors n'entre pas !

- Mais Severus ! Qui c'est qui t'a mis de pareils idées dans la tête ? Tu sais bien que toutes ses suppositions sont fausses !

Allez Severus, laisse moi entrer !

- ...

- Severus, ouvre moi cette porte ou je la défonce !

- Harry ! Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça ! Y parait que ça porte malheur ! Alors n'entre surtout pas !!

- Severus ! C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, ouvre moi cette porte !!

- NON !

- Ah très bien ! alohomora !

La porte explosa laissant place un champ de détritus où quelques instants auparavant se trouvait l'ancienne porte menant aux appartement privé de notre professeur.

Severus se tenait debout sur un tabouret tant dis qu'Hermione réajustait le bas de sa robe de marié.

Tous les deux s'étaient figés à l'entrée quelque peu désordonnée de Harry.

« Voilà maintenant je peux regarder cette séance d'essayage ! Sev... mais... mais... ?? QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?!

- Quoi tu n'aimes pas ? Pourtant Hermione m'affirme qu'elle fait ressortir mon teint.

- Mais... Severus... tu ne vas tout de même pas porter _ça _?

- Mais pourquoi pas, si ça me va bien ?

- Mais Sev... tu ne vas tout de même pas te marier en... en rose ?

- Pourquoi pas... Le blanc ne me met pas du tout en valeur... il me boudine... tant dis que le rose... »

Severus s'admirait dans le long miroir posé près du mur spécialement pour cette séance d'essayage, tandis que Harry ne se remettait pas de sa surprise...

**Et voila pour le chapitre 14... j'espère qu'ils vous a plu... et la meilleur façon pour que je le sache c'est de me laisser une pitite revieuw...**

**Prochain chapitre... je sais pas encore...**

**Voila gros bisous et j'espère ne pas mettre autant de tps pour celui là !!**


	15. comment des idées peuvent remplir une in...

**Dans l'attente d'un heureux événement...**

**Pour me faire pardonner un si long retard voici donc la suite...**

**Merci à tous... vos reviews mon bien fait rire... vous aviez tous l'air choqué d'apprendre que severus portait une robe rose... j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira...**

**Ma chère beta (alexiel ) ma fait quelques petits commentaires assez sympathiques... et je ne voudrai pas vous en priver... ils sont en gras dans le texte ...**

**Voila maintenant à vous de lire...**

**Chapitre 15 :** comment des idées peuvent remplir une infirmerie...

Depuis l'annonce plutôt inattendue de notre très aimé directeur de Poudlard la salle d'infirmerie était on ne peut plus chargée... Certains étudiants ne s'étaient apparemment pas remis de leur petit concours d'attrape-mouche...

Madame Pomfresh essayait tant bien que mal de soigner des élèves en état d'hébétitude permanent dans lequel ils étaient plongés...

Malheureusement pour elle depuis l'annonce de cette nouvelle, la moitié de l'école était passée par son infirmerie et même au bout de dix heures et trente quatre minutes on pouvait encore entendre les mouvements incessants de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer sur des élèves catatoniques qu'il faudrait réanimer... c'était à se demander ce à quoi ils pensaient...

« Snape enceint ? Mais c'est pas possible... Dumbledore est tombé sur la tête !! Notre professeur de potion attendant un enfant ? Et puis d'abord ça voudrait dire que... non !! Oh non !! C'est pas possible... mais qui cela pourrait il être ? **Ca voudrait dire kil a une vie sexuelle, avec qq1 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh non ça ne peut pas être lui ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a l'air très au courant que ça voudrai dire qu'il... NON !! Argh ! Dumbledore et Snape... **tu veux me tuer!!!!** Déjà s'imaginer un Snape bientôt maman... mais en plus s'imaginer qu'il est pu avoir une quelconque relation avec quelqu'un... dans un lit... et ce quelqu'un n'étant autre que Dumbledore... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh je vais vomir... je...je ne me sens... vraiment... pas bien... je vais aller voir Mme Pomfresh... »

« Enceint ? Enceint... mais de qui ? Hein... qui est assez fou pour aimer le professeur de potion le plus haï de toute la grande Bretagne ? Qui pourrai aimer un homme froid, méchant, bête, cruel et qui ne manque pas une occasion de rabaisser Griffondor et encore plus Harry le Griffondor qui a survécu... heureusement que les Griffondors ne sont pas assez aveugle, stupide et maso pour en être amoureux... non mais franchement... » **Oui oui c'est ça...**

« Il faut que je finisse mes devoirs... ou plutôt que je les commence... j'ai un devoir en métamorphose... oui mais c'est pour dans une semaine... ça peut attendre encore un peu... j'ai aussi une dissertation en potion à faire pour lundi... bon là je n'ai pas vraiment le choix c'est dans deux jours... il faut vraiment que je m'y mette sinon Snape va vraiment me torturer... déjà qu'avant il n'était pas rassurant mais alors maintenant qu'il est enceint... il a de vrai réflexes de femme enceinte... il serai bien capable de m'empoissonner... quand même Snape enceint... je me demande bien avec qui il a bien pu... argh... imaginer Snape nu comme un ver... avec...avec... Russard... **Nan mais ça va pas la tête, un Rusard Ombrage pendant que tu** **y ai!!!** argh... remarque je les vois assez bien ensemble... mais quand même Russard... ce doit être à cause de toute cette graisse qu'il a dans les cheveux... à force de dégouliner ça a fini par lui obstruer la vue... mais de là à choisir Russard pour... pour...leurs ébats amoureux... argh...Oh maman... ça va pas là... je...des toilettes vite !!... »

« Un Serpentard... ça ne peut être qu'un Serpentard... Malfoy ? Zabbini ? Ou peut être Crabbe ? En tout cas ça ne peut être qu'un Serpentard...jamais un Griffondor ne pourrai ne serai ce qu'éprouver de la sympathie pour lui... alors de l'amour... on y est encore loin... » **Mais oui, quelle naïveté**

« Snape un escargot ? Mais... comment c'est possible ? Pff... On engage vraiment n'importe qui de nos jours... un loup garou... mais un escargot... quand même... et puis comment cela est-il possible ? Il a pas de coquille sur son dos que je sache... je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Dumbledore nous a dit que Snape était un escargot... je vais chercher à la bibliothèque peut être que je trouverai une solution... escargot... escalope... ah escargot...

Alors mollusque gastéropode pulmoné qui dévore les feuilles des plantes cultivées et dont les grandes espèces sont comestibles et peuvent être élevées. Escargot de mer : bigorneau.

Bah ça me dit rien sur Snape... je vois toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore l'a traité d'escargot...je savais pas qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas tous les deux... En tout cas je n'aimerais pas me faire traiter d'escargot devant tout le monde... » ****

« Snape enceint... mais de qui... non mais franchement...enceint... il est trop vieux pour ça... à son âge... et puis c'est qui le père hein ? Parce que y a bien un père dans tout ça... »

« Cela fait une heure que je suis Russard... et non franchement aucun changement inhabituel... il n'a pas le comportement d'un futur papa... à moins qu'il cache bien son jeu... mais vraiment je n'arrive pas à m'y faire... Snape et Russard dans le même lit... et en tenue d'Adan... non vraiment... beurkk... »

« Hermaphrodite... il a dit 'c'est un hermaphrodite'... super j'ai la solution !! Heu... oui... mais c'est quoi un hermaphrodite ? »

« Bon abandonnons Russard à sa contemplation du ver de terre... il doit se sentir suivi... c'est pas possible d'admirer aussi longtemps cette... cette chose... peut être que Snape m'apportera plus de détail... »

« Malfoy... ça expliquerai ces si bonnes notes en potion... et toujours à être le petit chouchou... mais remarque Zabbini aussi... bon il faut percer le mystère Snape... employons les grands moyens... »

« Dumbledore... mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne sort jamais de son bureau ? Hein ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis planté devant et résultat : rien !! Si ça se trouve il n'y est plus dans son bureau... il doit y avoir des passages secrets... comme dans les châteaux... remarque on est dans un château... je suis sûr qu'il se déplace comme ça... donc ça ne sert a rien de rester planter là... je vais suivre Snape... c'est la meilleur solution... et comme ça on verra... »

« Hermaphrodite... herm... hermaphrodite se dit d'un être vivant où sont présents les deux organes reproducteurs des deux sexes. Snape possède donc... deux sexes ? Mais pourquoi un escargot alors ? Peut être que Crabbe à compris et pourra m'expliquer parce que là... je suis perdu... hermaphrodite...escargot... »

« Ça y est... vas y ouvre toi... ouvre toi... »

« Allez t'y est presque... encore un effort et c'est bon... »

« Oui oui vas y... allez... quelques centimètre et c'est bon... »

« Harry attend je... - Sev mon amour je dois y aller... ce n'est pas prudent... Sev... je dois y aller... on se voit tout à l'heure... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... » **Olalalalala ils se font fait démasquer!!!**

****

« Encore ? Mais que leur est-il arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas... mais ils étaient tous les trois près des appartements du professeur Snape... et impossible de les faire revenir à eux... même après plusieurs baffes... je dirai que c'est un gros choc émotionnel...»

**hey hey hey... voila ça y est bientôt toute l'école sera au courant... hihihi...**

**Petite question voulez vous qu'Harry réussisse à convaincre severus ou bien non et qu'il se marrie en rose ? **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plut...**

**Gros bisous à tous **


	16. couleur de robe

**Dans l'attente d'un heureux événement...**

**Chapitre 16 : **couleur de robe...

« - Mais... Severus... tu ne vas tout de même pas porter _ça _?

- Mais pourquoi pas, si ça me va bien ?

- Mais Sev... tu ne vas tout de même pas te marier en... en rose ?

- Pourquoi pas... Le blanc ne me met pas du tout en valeur... il me boudine... tant dis que le rose... »

Je regardait Severus s'admirer dans le long miroir posé près du mur spécialement pour cette séance d'essayage en tentant désespérément de me remettre du premier choc de cette nouvelle épreuve... Severus voulant s'habiller en rose pour la cérémonie de mariage...

J'aurais du m'en douter... Hermione... bien que ce soit ma meilleur amie, ces goûts vestimentaires me laissaient toujours... sans voix... Il faut dire que venir habillée d'une robe verte fluo avec des collants oranges et des chaussures roses et se demander pourquoi tout le monde la dévisageait aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille...

Mais là encourager severus dans cette... cette idée de s'habiller en rose...non il faut absolument que je mette les choses au clair ! Il n'en est pas question ! Severus ne viendra pas en ROSE ! ! Il manquerai plus que les collants verts... et nous voilà avec une deuxième Hermione...

Il faut absolument que je remette les choses dans l'ordre... allez Harry courage ! !

« Severus, mon amour... pourquoi ne choisirai tu pas la robe que nous avions commandé ensemble au près au lard ? Tu sais celle toute simple... avec le col échancré... tu sais... en blanc...

- Mais harry, c'est celle là que je porte ! d'ailleurs tu avais raison elle me va vraiment comme un gant... elle m'affine même un peu... et dieu sait que j'en avais besoin... mais Hermione m'a conseillé de changer de couleur... Y parait que le blanc ça fais grossir... et en plus ça n'allait pas avec mon teint...

- Sev... tu ne veux pas que je lui redonne sa couleur d'origine ? je trouve qu'elle t'allais beaucoup mieux avant...

- Non, non merci...je préfère cette couleur... elle me va tellement mieux...

- Mais sev... du rose...quand même... ça ne se met pas le jour d'un mariage... de plus je n'aime pas cette couleur... sev... tout sauf le rose s'il te plait...que dirai tu d'une robe bleu ? ou même noir si tu préfère...

- je sais pas... hermionne ? »

Après un rapide coup d'œil incendiaire en direction de ma soit disant meilleur amie pour lui faire bien comprendre que le rose n'est pas du tout mais alors pas du tout ma couleur préférée celle-ci se retourne vers mon Severus avec un sourire qui ne me plait pas du tout !!

« Harry a peut être raison professeur... » qui disait qu'elle ne comprenait pas vite ? tout compte fais je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter... « ... la robe orange vous allait peut être mieux... » je vais la tuer arrêter moi ou je vais faire un meurtre !!

« a non !! plus de robe rose orange ou n'importe quelle couleur flachies... Hermione tu es ma meilleur ami et si tu veux le rester je te conseil de...dégager et en vitesse s'il te plait !!

- mais Harry... je ne comprend pas... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? tu...

- tu ne comprends pas... tu ne comprends pas... tu ne veux pas que je me marri ou quoi ? tu essaye de faire capoter le mariage... hein c'est ça ?

- mais Harry... comment peux tu penser ça de moi ? Jamais je ne voudrai te faire du mal et tu le sais... si tu m'expliquai plutôt ce qui t'arrive ?

- Hermione ce n'est pas parce que toi tu aime énormément le rose ou tout autre couleur bien voyante qu'il en est de même pour tout le monde... et surtout pour un mariage...

- oui excuse moi Harry... je me suis un peu emportée... une robe jaune serai peut être plus appropriée...

je plaisante Harry... Harry... c'était une blague... Harry... désolée...

- Hermione s'il te plait... rappelle moi de ne plus jamais te confier l'habillage pour une autre occasion qu'halloween...

- ok ok ok... si tu me promet de ne pas m'en vouloir...

- bien sûr... si tu tiens TOUJOURS ta promesse !!

- bon je vais aller aider Ron... à se préparer... Non Harry c'est promis pas de couleurs flashantes...

A ce soir professeur Snape... »

La porte se claqua enfin derrière Hermione... Ca y est je me sentais respirer à nouveau... le mauvais rêve était fini... Sev était habillé, je n'avais plus qu'à trouver ma robe et tout serai parfait... heu non petite rectification... nous étions plongé encore en plein cauchemar... comment faire comprendre à un homme plutôt têtu et qui plus est enceint avec une fâcheuse manie de prendre tout ce que l'on disait plutôt mal que sa tenue n'était pas vraiment de circonstance... ?

je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge comme dise les moldus...

Je ne comprends vraiment pas la réaction d'Harry... mais bon ça doit être le stress du mariage... j'ai lu dans un livre que ça chamboulait complètement les personnes... et je dois dire que je viens de le vérifier... franchement... le professeur Snape était vraiment très distingué dans sa robe rose... comprend vraiment pas ce qui lui à pris... d'habitude Harry me trouve très joli... vraiment le stress peut causer de réel changement de comportement... mais jamais j'aurais pensé que ça pouvait changer autant un homme...

Comment vais-je coiffer cette tignasse ? en chignon... ou plutôt lâché ?

J'espère que Ron ne se sera pas mis en tête de s'habiller trop voyant... parce que d'après l'humeur d'Harry... celui-ci risque de ne vraiment pas le supporter... enfin allons voir ça...

« Harry attend je...

- Sev mon Amour je dois y aller... ce n'est pas prudent...Sev... je dois y aller... on se voit tout à l'heure... »

Quelque part dans le couloir... trois personnes de moyennes bonnes intentions subissent un nouveau choc quelque peu embarrassant... en découvrant après de sévères recherches le mystérieux fiancé de leur professeur quelque peu honni le professeur Severus Snape...

Trois loc humaine jonchait le sol, mais c'était sans compter sur l'air distrait de notre cher griffondor préféré qui ne se serai même pas aperçu qu'une baleine envahissait le hall d'entré du très célèbre château...

Harry était préoccupé par tous ces préparatifs de dernières minutes... ces désaccords sur leurs tenues de soirées de Severus et de lui-même mais aussi une certaine appréhension quand aux robes de ces deux meilleurs amis...

Bien trop de choses lui remplissaient la tête pour pouvoir se préoccuper des ces trois corps plongés dans l'inconscient...

J'espère que ma robe est arrivée... cela fait une semaine maintenant que je l'ai commandée... d'apres la brochure elle devait arriver dans les 6 ou 7 jours... Je pense que je mettrai ma nouvelle barette avec... ce sera parfait... même severus m'a dit qu'elle était belle... mais d'ailleurs ou est-elle ?

Zut... mais... oh non... je... elle est restée dans les appartements de Severus... Si j'y retourne je risque de déclancher la colère d'harry... mais je veux absolument la mettre ce soir... Tant pis Harry pourra bien comprendre que c'était d'une importance capitale...

Elle me va vraiment bien... et puis elle est parfaitement accordée à ma robe...

Je pense qu'un petit chignon m'ira très bien... et avec mon nouveau rouge à lèvre je pense que...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! mais ? mais... qu'est ce que... ? mais... qu'est qu'il peut bien faire là celui la ?

« hey oh !! réveil toi !! oh oh!! Mais reveil toi bon dieu !! c'est malin de pioncer en plein milieu d'un couloir... mais la prochaine fois que tu veux te taper un petit roupillons évite de choisir mon couloir... Maintenant je vais devoir d'emmener à l'infirmerie... et c'est pas la porte d'à côté... tu t'expliqueras avec sieur Potter sur le pourquoi de mon retard... »

C'est vraiment pas l'heure de dormir...Harry va me trucider...j'imagine même pas sa tête... mais... en voilà un autre... mais qu'est qu'ils ont ? et... et là encore un...

Je n'y comprend rien... bon on les expédie à l'infirmerie en vitesse... c'est pas le tout mais j'ai une robe à essayer...

« Madame pomfresh ?

- oui ?

- je viens de trouver ces...

- Encore ? Mais que leur est-il arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas... mais ils étaient tous les trois près des appartements du professeur Snape... et impossible de les faire revenir à eux... même après plusieurs baffes... je dirai que c'est un gros choc émotionnel...

- Bien merci Mademoiselle Granger... vous pouvez y aller je vais me charger d'eux... je pense que vous avez fort à faire... être témoin demande beaucoup...

- Oups... ma barrette... merci et à ce soir...

- à ce soir... »

« Oui je te dis que je l'ai vu sortir des ces appartements...

- mais ça ne veux rien dire... il peut avoir eu une nouvelle retenue et Snape lui a demander de nettoyer toute sa chambre... ou alors il...

- et quand il lui dit « Sev mon amour » c'est pour le remercier de sa nouvelle retenue ?

- il lui à dit « sev mon amour »... beurk... moi qui croyait que snape c'était mis en « couple » avec Russard... mais quand même Potter... qu'est qu'il peut bien lui trouver à ce vieux graisseux de connard...

- ça... faudrait l'demander à Potter... mais quand même... Potter et Snape... Hey ! marvin... tu connais la nouvelle... Potter c'est le futur papa... »

« vous ne me croirez jamais...

- quoi ?

- je sais qui est le mystérieux futur mari de Snape...

- ce qui ? allez accouche !!

- Potter...

- non pas possible... Mais je croyais qu'ils se détestaient tous les deux...

- ben faut croire que non... parce que pour ce donner du « mon amour »... on peut pas dire que l'on étouffe de haine envers lui... »

pendant ce temps là dans la grande salle décorée spécialement pour l'occasion... se tenait l'un devant l'autre les deux hommes les plus heureux de la terre...face à face pour cette nouvelle union...

« oui je le veux... »Retenti dans l'immense salle bientôt rejoignis par une salve d'applaudissements...

**voila c'est fini pour ce soir... comme j'ai une grosse flème de relire il doit y avoir pleins de fautes...**

**j'éspère que qu'il vous à plu...**

**merci bcp pour toutes les review qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir j'y repondrai une prochaine fois car je dois aller faire dodo pour être en forme pour mon DS de demain...**

**gros bisous a tous kero**

**a oui je dois encore dire merci à ma chère alexiel qui m'a encore changé mon pseudo... comme il a l'air de lui plaire je vais le laisser pour un certain tps...**


	17. le mariage

**DANS L'ATTENTE D'UN HEUREUX EVENEMENT…**

**Réponses aux reviews de plusieurs chapitres…**

**ONARLUCA : **alors comme ça tu n'aime pas le rose ??? Ne t'inquiète pas finalement sev ne viendra pas habillé en rose… d'après vos réponses bcp ne voulait pas le voir en rose…

Alors tant pis…

En tout cas merci pour toutes tes reviews et désolée pour le retard !! Gros bisous

KERO VS SAC D'OS : alors toi aussi le rose t'a choqué ???? Mais pourkoi personne n'aime le rose ???!! Ok sur sev c'est un petit peu abusé mais…bon !! Désolée ça m'est venu comme ça…

Merci et gros bisous

APOCALYPSE-NOX : enfin quelqu'un qui aime le rose !! Enfin je crois… mais désolée notre Severus n'irai pas en rose à son mariage… apparemment nous sommes les seuls à le vouloir et comme la majorité l'emporte…

Merci et bisous

GAELLE GRYFFONDOR : voila enfin la suite avec heuu… bcp de retard !!! Milles excuses !! Promis j'essayerai d'aller plus vite la prochaine fois !!!

Merci et pleins de gros bisous

KIMMY-LYN : toi aussi tu n'aime pas le rose ??? Tant pis pas de rose pour la robe !!! Snif…

Merci pour toutes ces gentillesses !! Et désolée du retard… mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre… et toi alors ça avance tes histoires ???

Gros bisous a bientôt !!!

DEMOISELLE ALTANIEN : merci pour les encouragements… et désolée de ce si long retard !!! Comme toi non plus tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier le rose et ben y'en aura pas !!! C'est dingue le nombre de personne qui ne veulent pas d'un sev en rose !!! Moi rose ou pas je dit oui !!!! Looool je m'égare légèrement là… en tout cas merci et gros bisous !!!

YO252YO : loooooooooooool !!! Je suis désolée mais il n'y aura ni chapeau ni robe rose… personne n'aime le roseuuuuuuu !!! Snif !!! Merci et bisous

WENDY MALFOY : alors le fou rire est passé ??? Promis pas de rose !!! Gros bisous

MIRRABELLA : et ben comme je le dit à tout le monde notre sev n'ira pas en rose… 2 pour et 6 contre enfin pour l'instant… la majorité l'emporte alors tant pis… gros bisous a

NAT666 : et encore une qui n'aime pas le rose…snif… alors maintenant on en est a 2 pour et 7 contre… en tout cas merci pour les encouragements !!! Pleins de gros bisous voila la suite… avec un tout petit peu de retard… looool…

SIRYANNE : 8 contre et 2 pour… ou lala… on se fait écrasé… mais bon pas de rose tant pis… désolée sev… ils ne veulent pas de toi en rose… voila le nouveau chapitre !! A bientôt !!!

TINKERBELL SNAPE : c'est vrai… mais bon c'est rigolo… mais personne n'a l'air d'aimer sev en rose… alors tant pis… gros bisous

PRISCILLA : merci gros bisous

FEEMUSTY : alors sev est finalement en noir… comme personne n'apprécie le rose… snif… et heu…non Albus ne sera pas non plus en tenue excentrique… toujours aussi fou notre dirlo mais pas trop non plus !!! Gros bisous et voila enfin la suite !!!

LUFFYNETTE : merci gros bisous et voila le nouveau chapitre !!! A bientôt

**Alors le score étant de 2 pour et 8 contre on peut dire que les pour ont été écrasé… alors finalement la robe de mon sevinouchet adoré sera donc… roulement de tambour… ROSE !!! Heu…non je voulais dire noir !!!**

**Voili voila !! Encore désolée pour ce retard… j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !!!**

**Chapitre 17 : **le mariage

Ca y est c'est le grand jour… nos deux petits tourtereaux vont enfin se dirent oui pour la vie… Ah ! Dommage que Nicolas ne soit pas avec moi lui qui adore les mariages…

Alors Harry m'a demandé de ne pas oublier… heu… de ne pas oublier… mince j'ai déjà oublié… aie aie aie… Harry et Severus vont m'étriper… enfin plutôt Severus… Harry étant un Gryffondor il me pardonnera facilement… mais Severus c'est une autre histoire… penser à vérifier tous les plats qui me seront présentés… surtout par notre cher professeur de potion qui en est bientôt à son septième mois… je me demande encore comment ce collège à pu survivre face à notre chère bombe à retardement ambulante… Déjà que normalement parlant y'en a plus d'un par minute qui aimerai le voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances… mais maintenant avec son caractère d' « homme enceint » c'est quatorze à la seconde…

Enfin on a pas encore de mort à déplorer chez les élèves c'est le principal… imagine la réaction des parents si je devais leur annoncer que leur petit lapinou chéri s'était fait massacrer par un hermaphrodite ambulant et accessoirement professeur de potion à Poudlard… leur tête vaudrait le détour c'est sûr… avec une photo pareille je peux être sûr de remporter le concours de photo de têtes les plus comiques contre Nicolas…

Albus !! Ce ne serait pas raisonnable… Et puis je suis sûr que Nicolas trouverait là une règle qui interdit au directeur de Poudlard d'encourager des petits « accidents » dans son établissement…

Pfffffffff… lui et ces foutus règles à la noix… On ne peut même plus s'amuser correctement…

Oh ça y est je me rappelle Harry m'avait demandé d'apporter mon appareil photo… penser à emprunter l'appareil à Nicolas… Il n'en aura certainement pas besoin…

Oui et je dois aussi vérifier que tous les invités seront bien logé. Ah oui et ils faut aussi que j'aille les accueillir… ils vont sûrement avoir un petit choque… mais bon si ils l'aiment ils feront avec… c'est son choix après tout…

Là aussi il y aurait de quoi faire une pellicule entière rien qu'avec leur tête… hihihi… Heureusement que j'aurai un appareil sous la main…

Bon il faut que j'aille préparer la salle…

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Dans cinq heures vingt-sept minutes et trente-deux secondes… c'est dans cinq heures vingt sept minutes et trente et une secondes… il faut que je me prépare, que je vérifie les repas, que je surveille comment ce déroule l'organisation dans la grande salle… que je vérifie les places pour le repas… que je surveille Albus… que j'ailles voir Severus il me paraissait très tendu tout à l'heure… Ron et Hermione doivent être prêt a l'heure qu'il est… mais on va aller vérifier on ne sait jamais…

Bon je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à faire…

Si je dois aussi aller retrouver lupin dans un peu plus d'une heure…

Je me demande bien ce qu'il voulait absolument me dire…

C'est dans plus que cinq heures vingt-six minutes et quarante-deux secondes… et je n'ai encore rien fait…

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

« - Ron tu as bientôt fini ? Ca va faire une heure que tu es dans cette salle de bain… Moi aussi je vais à un mariage… Alors s'il te plait SORT DE CETTE SALLE DE BAIN !!!

- Mais herm… je dois être parfais… En tant que témoin je me dois d'être irréprochable…

- Chéri je te rappelle que je suis moi aussi le témoin et que si je ne suis pas dans la salle de bain dans deux minutes je ne serais jamais prête à temps et Harry va m'en vouloir à mort… Il ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole et Severus lui il m'en fera baver pendant plus de quinze ans alors…

- Herm… calme toi

- Comment veux tu que je me calme !!! Harry va se marier aujourd'hui !!

- Ma puce… calme toi… et puis cela m'étonnerai de la part de Harry de t'en vouloir de te présenter en pyjama rose fushia à son mariage…

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Ca y est, essayage de la robe : fini…

Les tables sont vérifiées… Albus à l'air de prendre très à cœur son rôle de sage…

Plus que quatre heures dix-sept minutes et … flûte Rémus… aie… il doit déjà m'attendre…

Bon pour le reste je finirai plus tard…

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Alors verser un millilitre de sang de rat chauffé pendant quinze minute à une température de trente deux degré…

Ajouter une pincée de poudre de cheminette…

Remuer lentement… couper des petits cubes de crin de licorne…

Hermione avait raison rien de tel que la préparation d'une potion pour vous occuper l'esprit…

Remuer délicatement le mélange obtenu…

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

« Rémus ! Désolé…

- C'est pas grave Harry… je comprend… préparatif de dernières minutes ? Comment ça ce passe ?

- Pour être honnête je suis un peu déborder… et énormément anxieux…

- Oui je comprends… je voulais te donner quelque chose… cela appartenais à tes parents… ce sont leurs boucles de fiançailles. Je les avais avec moi mais n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de te les donner… et aujourd'hui elles te reviennent… prends en grand soin Harry…sais tu ce que cela représente pour ceux qui se les offrent ?

- Non…

- Les boucles que s'offrent les époux sont chargées de leur amour et tant que les deux personnes qui ont fait le serment sur ces boucles de s'aimer elles ne peuvent se dissocier de l'autre personne. Tes parents avaient fait ce serment… et on a retrouvé ces boucles liées sur chacun d'eux… même après la disparition de leur âme… Cela prouve qu'une grande force les liaient l'un à l'autre et que même la mort n'a pu les séparer… Je pense que tes parents auraient aimé qu'elles te reviennent aujourd'hui…

- Merci pour tout… je… puis-je te demander une requête… Rémus accepterai-tu d'être présent à côté de moi lors de la cérémonie ? Albus m'a dit qu'il fallait une personne de ma famille ou quelqu'un proche d'eux… et comme je n'ai plus personne à part toi… mais…mais je comprendrai que tu ne veilles pas accepter…je…

- Harry ce serait pour moi une énorme joie…

- Merci… Merci pour tout Rémus…

On se retrouve alors tout à l'heure dans la grande salle…

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

« Ron pousse toi de là… mais pousse toi…tu ne vois pas que tu me gène ?

- Herm ça va faire une heure que tu te regarde dans ce miroir… moi aussi je dois finir ma coiffure…

- Oui mais je n'ai pas encore fini de me maquiller… et puis je dois encore me coiffer… alors laisse moi encore cinq minutes…

- Ahhhhhhhhh le filles…

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Verser délicatement les racines de mandragore finement achées…

Ajouter après avoir bien remué les ongles de loup prélevés à la saison des amours…

Vous devez obtenir une espèce de pâte visqueuse et malodorante…

Ça pour être malodorante ça ne peut pas être pire… bon et ensuite…

Ajouter le demi-litre restant…remuer pour retrouver une pâte homogène…

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Plus que deux heures, quarante-trois minutes et trente-deux secondes… et je n'ai pas fait encore la moitié de choses que j'avais à faire…

Aie aie aie…

Merlin par pitié venez moi en aide…

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

« In patris summum lohora imum quantatris » mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce charabia…

Si on m'avait dit que c'était aussi débile jamais je ne me serai lancé dedans… enfin bon… pour le bonheur d'Harry… on peut bien paraître un peu con dans ça vie…

« Saluhora mahoratis quantatris… »

Heureusement pour moi que Nicolas n'est pas la quand même… j'ose même pas imaginer comment il m'en ferai baver… comme quand lui c'est fait prendre en train de jouer à la poupée déguisé en princesse… hihihi… qu'est ce que j'ai pu rigoler quand je l'ai vu comme ça… il m'a boudé d'ailleurs pendant plus d'un mois… soit disant parce que je n'arrêtai pas de me moquer… mais c'était pas de ma faute… a chaque fois que je le voyais je repensai à ça… pas facile de rester de marbre quand on a l'image d'un des plus grand magicien de l'époque affublé d'une robe de princesse… en train de donner le sein à une poupée… hihihi…

Hum… Albus reprend toi un peu… hihihi… bon alors je disais… « Stabilis ultatus… »

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Une heure… plus qu'une heure… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

L'habillage… mettre ma robe, me coiffer et c'est bon… je dois mettre ma robe… rester zen… je dois… LES MENUS !!! J'ai oublié les menus… c'est pas vrai… mais je… c'est une catastrophe… je… il faut arrêter le mariage… je ne peux pas… je n'est pas assez de temps… il faut que je prépare les menus… que je m'habille et que je me coiffe… et je dois me marier dans moins d'une heure… c'est impossible… infaisable… inimaginable… je suis mort…

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Mélanger, mélanger, mélanger…encore trois minutes… remuer, remuer, remuer… tourner, tourner, tourner…plus que deux minutes dix… agiter, agiter, agiter…une minute trente… secouer, secouer, secouer… une minute… mélanger, mélanger, mélanger, remuer, remuer… c'est bon !

Alors verser délicatement le sang de truie bouilli pendant treize heures. Protégez vous le visage pendant cette…argh !! Mais ah !! Ils ne peuvent pas prévenir avant ces cons !!!

Non mais c'est dangereux… on peut perdre un œil…

Faudra que j'en parle aux éditeurs… ces bouquins… on pourrai repeindre les toilettes avec qu'ils ne seraient pas plus utiles !!

Maintenant je dois tout me changer…

Argh !!! Hermione et ces foutus conseils !!!

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

« Non non et non !! Restez là pour l'instant ! Vous n'interviendrez que lorsque je vous le dirai !

Je ne veux pas qu'Harry et… et son futur époux aient une attaque lors de leur mariage !

Attendez que je vous appelle et tout ce passera au mieux !

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

« Hermione ? Herm ! Il est l'heure !!

- …

- Herm si nous ne sommes pas très vite dans la grande salle là tu pourras dire qu'Harry nous en voudra pour les restant de nos jours !! Alors dépêche toi !!

- Oui oui j'arrive… juste une petite vérification !!

- Mais tu fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure… herm… tu es parfaite… allons y ma puce…

- Oui tu as raison !

- Bien allons y alors !

- Ron !

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime…

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Ma robe ? Ma robe… mais où est ma robe !!! Par Merlin ou tous les esprits des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps venez moi en aide s'il vous plait… rendez moi ma robe… sinon je ne serai jamais prêt… et Severus m'en voudra toute ça vie… il ne voudra plus de moi… s'il vous plait…

Je vous en… MA ROBE !!! Ouffffffff….

Bon j'ai encore six minutes dix… c'est encore jouable !! Viteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Bon c'est bon personne ne remarquera cette minuscule toute petite tache de rien du tout ! N'ayant pas le temps de me changer ça fera l'affaire !!!

Bon maintenant il faut vraiment y aller…

Inspiration… expiration… inspiration… c'est bon j'ai ouvert la porte !! Le plus dure est fait !! Aller Severus… un pied… bien… un autre pied… et encore un… on y est presque !!!

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Ou lala ils doivent déjà m'attendre !! Ça c'est du sérieux !! Et en plus pour le sage !!!

Bien oui mais moi j'ai jamais demandé a être le sage d'abord!! Na !!

Alors pas de réflexions désobligeantes !!

Et puis me voilà !! Et comme on dit, le meilleur pour la fin !!! Et toc !!

Quoi Harry et Severus ne sont pas encore là ?

Et ben tu vois je suis pas si en retard que ça !!!

Mais ils sont ou nos deux petiots ?

On avait dit vingt heure dans la grande salle… c'est quand même pas croyable !! Être en retard à un mariage !!!

Quoi ! Quelle mauvaise foi ? Je ne suis pas du tout de mauvaise foi !! Ils sont plus en retard que moi c'est tout !!

Bon !! A enfin je vois Severus qui arrive là-bas ! Mais pourquoi qu'il marche comme un escargot ? Hihihi je sais que je l'ai comparé à un escargot mais il ne fallait pas le prendre au premier degré… hihihi… peut être qu'une petite photo… personne ne me voit… je…

« Albus ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Ah Severus ! Je… je voulais vérifier que l'appareil fonctionnait bien… et bien tout va bien !! On peut y aller !!

Oh Severus… c'est quoi ça… mais c'est… c'est UNE TACHE !!! Vous vous êtes taché !!!

- humpfi… Albus ce n'est qu'une tache !! Pourquoi faut il toujours que vous remarquiez les toutes petites minuscules taches !!!

- heuu… c'est une bonne question… je vais me pencher dessus… mais ou est Harry ?

- Je suis là Albus ! Pfffffffffffffff…

- Ca va Harry ?

- Oui oui… on commence ?

- Oui ! Alors je rentre en premier puis vous arrivez tous les deux après moi…

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Ils sont tous les trois en retard !!! Même Albus !! C'est quand même pas croyable !! Le sage de la cérémonie…rappelle moi de ne pas lui demander d'être notre sage pour notre cérémonie !!

- Ron ?!

- Heu… je… enfin si tu veux toujours de moi…et que tu es d'accord…

- Oui !!!

- Je t'aime… ah ! voila enfin Albus !!

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Albus se tenait devant l'assistance et regardait entrer Harry et Severus…

Harry se plaça près de Remus et Severus près de Minerva Mcgonagal.

« Mes enfants pour ce grand jour les boucles de votre amour seront échangées. Elles témoigneront tout au long de votre vie l'amour qui vous lie. Une puissante magie unis ces deux êtres et tant qu'ils s'aiment les boucles resteront à jamais gravé dans leur chaire. Nul ne peut enlever ces boucles sans la volonté du propriétaire.

Severus ?

- Harry par ce présent je te témoigne mon amour… restons unis jusqu'à la fin de notre vie pour le pire et le meilleur…

- Severus par ce présent je te témoigne mon amour… restons unis jusqu'à la fin de notre vie pour le pire et le meilleur…

- Tenez chacun dans votre poing la boucle… liusamora… que votre amour soit lié !

Ouvrez votre main et mettez chacun votre boucle.

Puis-je finir cette belle cérémonie par une petite phrase moldue ?

Je rêve depuis toujours de dire ça !! « Vous pouvez embrasser la marié !! » en l'occurrence vous pouvez vous faire un gros bisous !! Et moi prendre plein de photos !!!

Ah oui Harry j'ai une petite surprise pour toi !!

J'ai réussi à ramener deux des êtres qui sont le plus cher à ton cœur… James et Lily Potter !! »

Harry semblait avoir reçu un énorme choc. Même un poisson sorti de son milieu naturel n'aurai pas eu l'air plus abasourdi… les fantômes de James et Lily s'avançaient lentement vers ce nouveau couple fraîchement uni…

« Harry !

- Maman ? Papa ? »

Albus avait l'air de prendre très à cœur son nouveau rôle de photographe de la cérémonie… Il ne cessait de mitrailler les personnes présentes… enfin surtout les têtes de James et de Severus…

**Et voila !!! C'est fini !!! Désolée pour tout ce retard !! Je suis impardonnable surtout que je n'ai aucune excuse…sauf peut être qu'il a été très dure a écrire !!**

**Pleins de gros bisous !!**

**Pitite revieuw pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ???**

10


	18. quand les parents s'en mêlent

**Dans l'attente d'un heureux événement…**

**Voila enfin le nouveau chapitre… gros bisous a tous !**

**ONARLUCA : j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira… il a été assez dur a écrire…puisque j'avais envi d'une bagarre entre james et severus mais je ne pouvais pas le faire avec sev enceint et james en fantome… alors finalement c'est une amie ( encore merci ma nat !) qui m'a donné l'idée d'enlever l'enfant grace a un sortilège… voila ! j'espere que tu aimeras ! gros bisous !**

**SIRIUS BLAC : merci et vraiment desolée du retard…**

**NAMYOTHIS : ca me fais super plaisir ! et j'espere que tu rigolera toujours autant avec la suite ! merci pour les encouragements ! gros bisous !**

**LUNENOIRE : trop drole… tes réactions face a chaque chapitres m'ont bien fait rire… c'est vrai qu'ils ont tous peté un cable…looool ! voila donc enfin la suite ! bisous !**

**KIMMY LYN :voila enfin la suite… ouf c fait… j'espere que la réactions de james te plaira et que la suite aussi…merci pour tout ! gros bisous !**

**LUFFYNETTE : merci ! gros bisous**

**PRISCILLA : merci pour les encouragements voila enfin la suite… j'espere qu'elle te plaira ! bisous**

**ALEX : merci bcp ma chère beta ! sans qui je ne ferai pas grand-chose je dois dire ! je t'adore miss ! sauf quand tu affiches des photos de moi en train de faire la conne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !**

**SELANN YUI : merci ca me fais tres plaisir ! j'espere que cette suite te fera encore rire et qu'elle te plaira tjr ! gros bisous !**

**SIRYANNE : désolée pour la suite rapide… mais bon toute les bonnes choses se font attendre… loool comment ca je me vante… mais pas du tout…en tout cas ce n'est pas la fin il reste encore au moins un chapitre… en tout cas pour cette fic… mais je ferai une suite avec sev et harry en papa… voila ! j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira ! gros bisous !**

**CRYSTAL D'AVALON : voila enfin la suite ! désolée pour tout ce tps… le nom du petit garcon… et d'abord est ce que ce sera un garcon ! en tout cas on saura tout ca au dernier chapitre… qui devrait etre le prochain… et en ce qui concerne la suite de l'histoire il y en aura une… c promis… mais je vais essayer de prendre un peu d'avance ds l'ecriture des chapitres pour vous evitez d'attendre comme en ce moment… en tout cas merci pour les encouragements ca me va droit au cœur !**

**Pleins de bisous ! et j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**MA NAT : merci ma cherie ! ca me fais trop plaisir ! je ne sais pas encore pour la carrière d'écrivain mais en tout cas j'adore ecrire cette histoire ! donc je ne vais pas m'arreter la… je t'adore miss ! gros bisous !**

**Voila maintenant je laisse place a l'histoire ! bisous a tous !**

**Chapitre 18 : **quand les parents s'en mêlent…

« J'ai réussi à ramener deux des êtres qui sont le plus cher à ton cœur… James et Lily Potter ! »

Harry semblait avoir reçu un énorme choc. Même un poisson sorti de son milieu naturel n'aurai pas eu l'air plus abasourdi… les fantômes de James et Lily s'avançaient lentement vers ce nouveau couple fraîchement uni…

« Harry !

Maman ? Papa ? »

mon chéri ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Tu es devenu un homme… je suis si fière de toi…

Harry comme tu as grandi…

il n'a plus un an lui…

Snivelus…

Potter…

Toujours à préparer un mauvais coup ! Maintenant que je ne suis plus là tu essaye de t'en prendre à mon fils !

James !

Mais Lily ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à cette histoire de mariage et à tous ces petits cœurs roses…

Il cherche à corrompre notre fils !

Tu n'as toujours pas grandi Potter !

Oh toi la ferme hein !

JAMES !

PAPA !

c'est lui qui a commencé ! Et d'abord pourquoi tu veux l'épouser toi ? Hein qu'est ce qu'il a de si intéressant ce vieux serpent venimeux ?

James… il l'aime… tu ne peux pas pour une querelle d'étudiant d'il y a vingt ans refuser le bonheur à ton fils !

Il l'aime… il l'aime… est ce qu'à son âge on sait ce que veut dire aimer ? Et puis un ex-mangemort ! Hein ! Et pourquoi pas Voldemort tant qu'on y est !

James tu deviens ridicule ! Severus est peut être un ancien mangemort mais je te rappelle qu'il a risqué plus d'une fois sa vie pour en sauver d'autres ! Tu sais ça s'appelle l'espionnage… Et puis je te rappelle que lorsque tu m'as demandé de t'épouser on avait le même âge…

…

Mais ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! Lily tu ne peux pas nous comparer à eux ! Nous l'avions longuement réfléchi… et puis nos parents étaient d'accord ! Alors que moi je ne le suis pas du tout !

Si je me rappelle bien mon père n'était pas tout à fait pour au début… Il t'a fallu plusieurs mois pour le convaincre… Et après il ne jurait plus que par toi !

Oui peut être mais nous avions tous les deux le même âge ! Snivelus a le double de Harry ! Comment peut on aimer quelqu'un qui pourrait être son père ! En plus Snivelus !

James tu m'exaspères ! Tu te comportes comme un vrai gamin !

Mais ne l'a t'il pas toujours été ? »

le fantôme de James se jeta à corps perdu contre un Severus surpris de cette réaction mais qui n'en ressentit pas la moindre douleur mis à part la désagréable sensation de vide et de froid qui l'envahit au moment où James passa au travers de lui…

James alla s'écraser aux pieds d'un Albus extasié devant son nouveau modèle qu'il mitraillait sous tous les angles possibles et inimaginables… James semblait abasourdit et encore plus remonté contre un Severus qui riait aux éclats…

« Arrête de rire !

…

mais je t'ai dit de te la boucler ! C'est pas drôle ! Mais… Mais arrête ! »

Contrairement aux vœux de notre cher revenant notre très aimable professeur de potion arrivait de moins en moins à contrôler son fou rire à la plus grande joie de notre directeur…

Harry et Lily essayent tant bien que mal de contenir la fureur de l'un et le fou rire de l'autre… Mais cela ne s'annonçait pas facile pour eux…

« S'il ne s'arrête pas tout de suite je ne serai plus responsable de mes actes !

et que comptes tu faire ? Me passer à travers le corps ? hihihi…

enfantus mobilius ! corpus revelus !»

A la surprise générale et notamment de notre cher professeur de potion, le ventre de ce dernier se mit à dégonfler comme un vieux pneu tant dis que celui d'Harry enflait prodigieusement… James venait d'utiliser un sort très ancien qui permettait à la future maman de se reposer un moment en permettant au bébé d'aller trouver refuge dans le ventre du futur papa… Harry se retrouva donc avec un corps de femme enceinte… tant dit que Severus retrouvait un corps svelte, musclé, élégant, gracieux, délicat… bref à baver…

Mais la surprise ne s'arrêta pas là… le corps astral de James se fit de plus en plus net jusqu'à redevenir un corps bien en chère et en os…

Celui-ci affichait un sourire béat face à son ennemi en état de choc profond…

« Alors on fait moins le malin maintenant ! hihihi ! Tu verrai ta tronche cher Snivelusssss… à mettre dans les annales…

Tu dois être tout triste pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi… mais c'est vrai qu'avec une face de rat comme la tienne… et un QI aussi peu élevé… on ne peut pas t'en demander trop… »

Ces dernières paroles déclenchèrent chez James un regain de haine que jamais aucun des spectateurs n'auraient cru possible… Il se jeta avec une telle violence sur Severus qu'ils furent tous les deux projetés à terre…

Le peu de personne optimiste dans l'assemblée qui aurait cru que cette chute refroidirai quelque peu leur ardeur fut vite détrompée… nos deux compères se jetèrent à cœur ouvert dans une bataille ou tous les coups étaient permis !

Severus reçu un formidable coup de poing à lui en décrocher la mâchoire tant dit que James restait plié en deux par un coup plutôt mal placé…

Mais nos deux fouteurs de trouble ne voulaient pas en rester là… et on pu voir réapparaître un enchevêtrement de bras et de pieds dont on ne connaissait plus la provenance ni la destination… les mains volaient en tous sens… les pieds se tordaient pour atteindre un visage, un estomac… les poings se formaient pour faire le plus de mal possible…

Si on pouvait entrapercevoir un visage on n'aurai pu dire à qui il appartenait tant il était assailli par les bleus, les bosses ou encore les oeils aux beurre noir…

Aucun des deux ne voulaient s'avouer vaincu… la bataille faiblissait, les différents coups commençaient à se ressentir mais leur orgueil ne voulant pas céder ils résistaient en puisant dans leur dernières réserves…

Lily et Harry se sentaient impuissant face à cette scène…Ils regardèrent en direction du plus grand directeur de Poudlard que l'école n'ait jamais connu… Mais si ils espéraient une quelconque aide de ce côté ils furent vite détrompés… Albus, heureux comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux le matin de noël, avait son appareil photo à la main et mitraillai tout ce qui bougeait… Il semblait être le seul de l'assistance à apprécier le spectacle… et profitait pleinement des deux corps dont on ne voyait plus grand-chose maintenant…

« STOP ! » Harry et Lily avaient hurlé d'une telle manière que tout le château s'était mis à trembler… et que là haut dans l'une des plus hautes tours une petite voix enthousiaste proclamait encore une fois haut et fort la fin du monde…

« Maintenant ça suffi ! Vous et vos chamailleries de gamins arrogants et fiers on en a plus que marre ! Vous n'avez plus dix ans que je sache ! Est-ce qu'à votre âge on se donne ainsi en spectacle !

James tu es stupide borné et doublé d'un idiot ! Comment peux tu faire ça à ton fils ! On est venu pour lui faire plaisir et non pas pour le faire souffrir ! Il aime Severus ! Et Alors ! Ce n'est pas toi qui vas vivre avec lui ! Alors laisse le diriger sa vie !

Mais Lily…

Non ! Tu te la boucles ! Tu as assez dit de conneries pour aujourd'hui ! Et toi Severus tu m'effaces tout de suite ce sourire de ton visage ! Parce que toi aussi tu devrais penser à Harry ! Vous êtes mariés maintenant ! James et moi sommes ces parents et tu ne pourras jamais changer ça ! Alors cessez vos enfantillages !

Harry a le droit d'être heureux ! Et ce n'est certainement pas avec vous deux en train de vous battre qu'il y arrivera !

Lily a raison… soyez raisonnable… pour le bonheur d'Harry et…

Albus avec tout le respect que je vous dois au lieu de prendre toutes ces photos vous auriez pu intervenir avant !

hum… oui vous avez raison Lily…

Maintenant James remet les choses en ordre s'il te plait…

finite incantatum…Lily…

et maintenant je veux que vous vous serriez la main ! »

James connaissant sûrement mieux sa femme s'approcha vivement du maître de potion la main tendue avec un léger sourire crispé sur les lèvres tant dis que Severus grimaçait devant cette offre de réconciliation… Mais il fût vite rappelé à l'ordre et fût tout d'un coup plus prompt à enterrer la hache de guerre…

« Et je veux que vous vous excusiez auprès d'Harry… »

**Voila ! C'est bientôt fini…je pense qu'il y aura un ou deux chapitres encore… pour cette fic en tout cas !**

**Et oui maintenant que je suis là je ne partirai pas ! looool non mais j'aimerai faire une suite de cette histoire… voir comment Severus et Harry vont s'en sortir avec… vous verrez bien ce que ce sera…**

**En tout cas je me met tout de suite à l'écriture du chapitre 19 pour que j'espère vous n'attendiez pas trop cette fois…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut !**

**A bientôt**

**Miss V.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dans l'attente d'un heureux evenement…**

Enorme merci a tous Siryanne, onarluca, Namyothis, crystal d'avalon, Kalaxa, Lunenoire, yuya-chan, nanie nouche

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira… biz

**Chapitre 19 : **enfin…

Un cours de potion tout a fait comme les autres, avec un professeur tout aussi aimable qu'a son habitude…

Chaque classe, sauf peut être les Serpentards… (et encore…), attendait avec angoisse cette heure où ils seraient tous à la merci de leur très adulé professeur…

Plus les mois passaient, plus son humeur était…changeante…

Aucun cours n'était plus prévisible. Autant les années précédentes on pouvait craindre cette heure pour les sarcasmes, les pics où encore les tentatives d'empoisonnement… Mais aujourd'hui, leur professeur pouvait toujours être le mangemort exécrable, sarcastique, abominable qu'ils avaient toujours connu, mais il pouvait aussi devenir doux attentionné et même prévenant…chose aussi extraordinaire qu'une poule allant dévaler une piste rouge…

Autant les élèves s'étaient fait à l'humeur massacrante du maître de potion, autant ces marques de gentillesse les laissaient sans voix.

Ces changements s'opéraient si vite que nos pauvres étudiants ne savaient plus à quoi s'en tenir… Neville en avait récemment fait les frais… Apres avoir fait explosé son chaudron pour la cent soixante troisième fois depuis le début de l'année, il avait vu surgir devant lui un Snape apparemment pas très content qu'un de ces élèves,( préféré qui plus est…), lui bousille son tout nouveau parquait … Mais quelle ne fût pas le choc de notre étudiant quand son professeur après lui avoir hurlé très aimablement que « les imbéciles qui étaient incapables de fourrer dans un chaudron tous les ingrédients dictés au tableau n'avaient rien a faire dans son cours », le prit dans ces bras pour s'excuser de l'avoir traité d'imbécile…

Les cours étaient devenu une dure épreuve pour tout étudient de la très honorable école de sorcellerie et s'était donc dans un état de stress avancé que la classe de notre trio préféré attendait le début du cours.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas sur un professeur au visage fermé et apparemment de très mauvaise humeur… Tous les élèves allèrent s'asseoir dans un silence presque religieux…

« Installez vous et en silence !

La fin de l'année approche à grands pas ainsi que vos ASPICs et vu le manque flagrant d'élèves compétant dans cette salle je doute que vos résultats y soient satisfaisant… pour tenter de remédier à ce lamentable échec en perspective, nous allons donc réviser ensemble.

Pour cela, à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'au dernier jour nous allons faire des potions blanches.

Vous serez donc mis dans les mêmes conditions que lors de votre examen final. Vous serez seul face à votre chaudron dans un silence le plus total ! je veux pouvoir entendre chanter les sirènes du lac !

Vous allez donc essayer de fabriquer une potion de sommeil. Je dis bien essayer puisque je n'ose espérer obtenir plus de trois potions valables…

J'oubliai… vous serez bien sur notés en fonction de la qualité de vos potions…et cela comptera pour vos bulletins scolaires… Cela fera peut être réfléchir quelques un d'entre vous et peut être, j'insiste sur le « peut être » connaissant les élèves de cette classe…, que cela évitera à certain d'abîmer une nouvelle fois mon parquais si ceux-ci ne veulent pas se retrouver avec une note inférieure à zéro…

Et maintenant au travail ! »

Le grand tableau noir encore vierge l'instant auparavant se couvrit d'une fine et élégante écriture expliquant le protocole à suivre pour obtenir une potion de sommeil…

_Potion de sommeil_

_verser un litre d'eau minérale des Pyrénées françaises_

_laisser chauffer à feu moyennement fort jusqu'à obtenir une eau à 37,6._

_Ajouter y un zeste de citron vert_

_Trente deux millilitres de sang de sombral bouilli_

_Trois poils de loup-garou prélevé sur des femelles enceintes dans leur deuxième mois_

_Ajouter un cube de bouillon magie_

_Faire chauffer à nouveau le mélange obtenu jusqu'à obtenir une température de 42 degré _

_Faite macérer des pissenlits dans du jus d'ananas pendant la chauffe de la potion_

…

Les élèves se repartirent chacun autour d'un chaudron, rassemblant devant eux les ingrédients nécessaires.

Snape passait entre les étudiants au plus grand malheur de ceux-ci qui se prenaient des réflexions plus ou moins gratifiantes suivant la maisonnée de chacun, même si d'après notre adorable maître de potion il n'y avait absolument aucun rapport… ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si les Serpentards étaient plus intelligent que les élèves des autres maisons…

Malgré cette mauvaise foi évidente, les potions avançaient sans encombre jusqu'à maintenant… « maintenant » était vite dit quand un certain Neville faisait parti de cette classe…

Effectivement, pour changer, le pauvre chaudron de Neville venait de rendre l'âme… en déversent tout son contenu sur notre pauvre apprenti…

Snape pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes, fondit sur lui comme un vautour apercevant un petit lapin inoffensif après un jeun de quarante-douze jours…

« Espèce de petit impotent sans cervelle ! Vous n'arriverai donc jamais à rien avec vos deux mains gauches !

Essayez un tant soit peu d'utiliser l'espèce de bouilli qui vous sert de cerveau !

Un chaudron c'est fragile ! Il faut être attentionné avec lui ! lui parler, lui… lui… »

Le visage de l'enseignant se décomposait en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. Il s'agrippa à la table derrière lui un air affolé sur le visage, la respiration saccadée.

« ha…ha…harry ! »

l'interpellé regardait Severus avec une telle angoisse sur le visage que si les personnes présentes dans la salle n'étaient pas encore au courant des sentiments qui les liaient ils l'étaient désormais…

Hermione plus maître d'elle-même commençait à comprendre la situation et donnait déjà des ordres en ce sens.

« Ron va chercher Dumbledore ! Neville cours prévenir Madame pomfresh ! Et dis lui de venir ici !

Tout le monde dehors !

Harry mais reste pas planté là ! Severus a besoin de toi ! »

Ce rappel a l'ordre remit les idées claires à Harry.

Severus accouchait ! là ! tout de suite ! maintenant !

« Severus, allongez vous, vous irez mieux après ! »

« Sev… mon cœur… écoute Hermione… allonge toi, ça ira mieux après… »

« Ca ira mieux ! Qu'est ce que vous en savez ! Vous n'etes pas enceint que je saaaacheuuuuu… »

« Sev je suis là… »

« Si tu savais ce que je m'en fou… »

« Dumbledore arrive bientôt ! Dès qu'il sera là tout ira mieux ! »

« bah, on se demande se qu'il fout ! C'est le champion pour faire chier le gens celui-la! ( « Sev ! ») Mais quand on a vraiment besoin y a plus personne… »

« Sev… »

« M'en fou ! Je suis grincheux si je veux ! Je dis ce que je veux ! Et si j'ai envi de dire qu'Albus est un vieuuuuuuuuuuuu… »

Severus avait des contractions de plus en plus fréquentes.

Heureusement Dumbledore eut la bonne idée d'arriver sur ces entre faits ainsi que pompom…

Hermione et Harry furent mis à la porte avec un grand sourire par leur directeur.

OoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOooooooo

Cela faisait une heure déjà, qu'Harry et Hermione faisaient les cents pas devant la porte de la salle des potions.

« Une heure ! Herm' ! ça fait déjà une heure !Et aucune nouvelle ! »

« Harry ! c'est normal. Un cesariumosa ne s'effectue pas en dix minutes… il faut de la préparation, de la concentration… imagine si Dumbledore découpait Severus au mauvais endroits… ça pourrait être très… hum… mais bon je t'assure que Dumbledore prendra toutes les précautions nécessaires et qu'il n'arrivera rien à Severus… et au bébé ! »

Harry continuait de faire les cent pas devant la porte le séparent de la salle de classe quand celle si s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Dumbledore…et Madame pomfresh…

« Harry… je suis heureux de t'annoncer que l'opération c'est très bien passée… Severus va très bien… ainsi que votre petite fille… »

Harry était aux anges, un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage… Severus allait bien et il était maintenant le papa d'une toute petite fille qui dormait tranquillement dans les bras du plus grand sorcier de l'époque (sans compter son très brillant papa…qui avait réussi a vaincre un des plus grand mage noir de l'histoire…) et que cela ne paraissait pas du tout intimider…

Harry souriait béatement devant ce qui était pour lui la huitième merveille du monde…

« …et votre petit garçon… »

cette dernière phrase mis un certain temps a monter jusqu'à son cerveau complètement atrophié par les précédentes nouvelles … « et votre petit garçon » ? mon petit garçon ?

Harry se retourna brusquement vers l'endroit que lui indiquai Dumbledore… Il pouvait apercevoir madame pomfresh avec un ballot de linge dans les bras et un air gaga sur le visage…

Harry s'approcha doucement de cette petite chose qui gigotait dans tous les sens… c'était un magnifique petit gars qui regardait le monde avec ces deux yeux grand ouvert…des yeux noirs…

Harry était comblé au delà des mots… il était papa… d'un petit garçon ET d'une petite fille…

Maintenant fallait plus qu'attendre la réaction de Severus quand il se réveillerai et qu'il apprendrai qu'ils étaient parents… de jumeaux…

THE END…

Et oui c'est la fin puisque le titre était « dans l'attente d'un heureux événement… » et que cet événement vient d'avoir lieu…

Mais bon il est prévu que j'écrive une suite… seul pb… c'est que je ne sais pas quand… vous avez pu remarqué que j'avais mis un certain temps a publier les derniers chapitres… milles excuses… je ne promet pas d'écrire régulièrement mais en tout cas j'essaierai !

Voilà !

Plein de bisous a tous et ca me ferai plaisir de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre !

Biz tt plein !

Miss voldemorette !


End file.
